After The Wedding
by mixaki10
Summary: Isabella Swan, recently married, transferred school to be with her husband. Join her as she discover that being married is not all glitters as she expected, especially if your married to a man that everybody wants. Not to mention if your running from your past.
1. Chapter 1: This Is My Life

**A/N: Twilight Saga belongs to Ms. Meyer not mine.**

**Hello! So I decided to edit and repost this story. **

**As you can see (or read) I committed lots of mistake in writing this story and right now I'm doing my best to edit it. **

**To my sixty nine followers, the story and scenes are still the same; I just corrected my grammar and some information. You don't have to read it again.**

**I also stopped writing "After The Vow" or Edward's Point of view of this story. **

**I know, I sucked at keeping promises and for that I apologized.**

**I really have to concentrate on my studies right now! Sorry guys!**

**I think I'm just going to combine this two's point of view or make an outtake on EPOV. I'm not sure yet, I don't have definite plan.**

**Some of you are asking if I'm still going to continue writing this story at TWCS and the answer is YES! My friend, not me, is going to add the lemony stuff on this story. I'm not good with those things, my bad. We're just both busy!**

**Lots Love,**

**Aki ;)**

Chapter One- This Is My Life

BPOV

Beep… Beep… Beep

Duhmm… Duhmm… Duhmmm…

Tick- Tock- Tick- Tock

Mia Bella… Bella Bambina… Wake up Darling…

Ooohhh… such a lovely voice… but I'm still tired.

"5 more minutes!" I shouted to no one.

Beep… Beep… Beep

Duhmm… Duhmm… Duhmmm…

Tick- Tock- Tick- Tock

Mia Bella… Bella Bambina… Wake up Darling…

Of course it doesn't stop.

I wonder when will they invent a clock that follows order of their owner?

"Urgh!"

I groaned inwardly and turned off my phone and alarm clocks.

Yeah you heard it right, CLOCKS!

First day of school again!

_Wait!_

I'm going to my new school! New environment! Hope I'll be able to gain friends

_O-EM-GHIE_

I showered thoroughly though quickly and went to get the first jeans and shirt I've found. After fifteen minutes I was ready and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Just as I enter the kitchen, I heard a muffled laughter and turn around to see who it is.

"Good morning Miss Bella, sleep late?" She grinned mischievously.

"Morning to you too Mrs. X, what's for breakfast?" I said and went to seat on the stool not bothering to help at all. I don't want to be chewed out again by helping her. This is Mrs. Xavier sanctuary as what I've been told.

"Well.. Well..Well… beautiful girl is learning not to bother preparing herself a breakfast. Good for you, Sweet heart." She beamed at me.

"I've learned from the Pro." I laughed at our small joke and notices I only have half an hour before my first class, twenty five minutes drive and I still need to look for my building. I panicked because I'm a hundred percent sure I'll pass out if I don't eat and I don't want passing out in front of everybody especially on my first day but if I eat I'll be late and there is no excuse for me being late. _Damn it,_ Why didn't I sleep earlier last night?

I smiled at that though.

"Here's your sandwich." She handed me a plastic bag with sandwich in it just like the thing you buy in an in n out burger. "I also learned from a Pro, I figured you'll wake up late and don't have time for a decent breakfast. You can eat it while driving if you'd like. "

"Oh my Gosh! You're a life saver!"

I hugged and thanked her and went to garage to get my car, my new car!

I miss my Volvo though both of them have the same hue but not the same shade. Of course this new car screams SPEED! Just its name screams it, Ferrari.

I approach the school with ten minutes to spare and went to my first class.

When I entered the room I notice only a handful students were there so I had the privilege to choose my sit, lucky I, the sits at the back are still unoccupied.

Minutes pass when I felt someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see a blond guy smiling at me. I smiled back a little and pretended to be busy.

"Hi! I'm Newton, Mike Newton!" He said cheerfully imitating James Bond voice.

I had to laugh at that and saw my classmates looking at me crazily.

"Sorry! You just remind of someone I used to know. I'm Swan, Bella Swan." I said in my most James Bond voice and laughed again but this time he joined me.

"So you're a new student?" He said gesturing at my shirt and lingering his eyes longer at my rack. Damn it! He's a pervert. He's looking at me as if I'm something to eat, creepy, need to stay away as from him as far as possible. I made a mental note at that.

I looked at my shirt and saw I'm wearing my old university shirt complete with its logo and name. Cornell University. Darn it! Of the entire shirt I own, I got something I shouldn't wear.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry about that! I didn't realize I'm wearing this kind of shirt. Thanks for saying it, Mike. Oh shit I need to buy a new one before the end of the day or else I'll receive a thousand hate mails from the student body." I thought I only said the last part to myself but I realized to late when all the students inside the room laughed at me.

"Oopps… sorry about that too!" I blushed furiously and ducked my head.

"Don't worry we don't mind. I'm Jessica Stanley by the way. So you're born in New York or you are just studying in New York?" asked by a blond hair girl, who is eyeing me carefully from head to toe. Maybe wondering if such New Yorker exists.

"Bella Swan, Nice meeting you! And I live in New York, Upper East Side to be exact. " I offered her my hand and she shook it lightly as if I might infect her with whatever virus I have.

"Really, so you must be rich then coz you know Upper East Side like Gossip Girl you know like those girls. You wanna like join our squad, were like those girls you know?" she grinned wickedly at me. "And you seem to be a cheerleader type, you know, with that kind of body! The only problem is you have to dye your hair blond like me. If you want to be popular here, cheering is a good way. I'm the captain by the way."

Cheerleading? Me? Seriously? I can't even speak in front of a classroom with a handful of students without fainting much less with the whole student body watching me dance. No way!

"Oh that's so nice of you but I'm not really the cheerleading type. I mean I can't even dance properly. So yeah No but thanks for the offer."

"Well it's your loss." She raised her eyebrow, eyed me again from head to toe then shakes her head and went to sit in front of me beside Mike.

She flirted with him and he reciprocated it too then looked back at me and winked. I looked away quickly and heard Jessica snort.

I've been in school in less than an hour and now I gained one enemy, not to mention the captain of cheerleaders. Wooh! Good luck to me! What will happen if they found out who I really am?

"I think you just earned a hater, I'm Angela Weber by the way." I looked up and saw a girl wearing a black long sleeve butterfly print shirt partnered with pleated red skirts that end "almost" to her ankle. She seems friendly though a bit shy when she approached me.

"Bella Swan, I'm no fan of cheerleaders by the way." I whispered to her timidly.

She just smiled at me and heard her mutter me too. She sits next to me when I realized all chairs have been occupied except the one on my right. I put my bag on it and told myself to just remove it if someone late comes to class.

The professor entered and started the class, giving syllabus to every student. I really hope he wouldn't create a sit plan, I can't imagine sitting next to Jessica or Mike, or worst case will be sitting beside them both.

Mr. Banner, or Bob as what he introduced himself, started discussing what's inside the syllabus which seriously is unnecessary because he's just like reading what's inside it and the students don't even bother to listen or _pretend_ to listen. He also started asking our name and writing it in his paper. When it was my turn, I think he saw what's on my shirt and grimaced a little.

I pulled my IPAD which I got as a present for starting a new school, sweet isn't it? Transfer school and you get a present.

I started reading some e-books I downloaded when I heard the commotion in the room, some girls are squealing with excitement others seems to forget that our professor is here and started chattering while the guys groaned. I wonder why that is?

"Oh my God! He's here! Were fucking classmate" one girl said.

"God is really answering my prayers!" one girl added.

"He looks even more gorgeous!"

" Yummy!"

"Looks like he gets more handsome than the last time I saw him."

I chuckled silently, remembering someone I know who also get that same reaction from girls.

"Look at that muscle, all toned and his ass, damn! Why can't I have those?" I heard Mike muttered.

"Back off bitches, he is mine" Jessica hissed and all of the girls retreated at her glare.

I looked at Angela who also seems to be intrigued with the guy who apparently entered our room."He's hot!" she whispered at me.

"Who is hot?" I looked up, also intrigued and saw the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen. His jaw is totally chiseled and he has the strangest shade of hair, bronze or something, which looks like he just got out of shower. His muscles occupied the gray fitted shirt his wearing over his black leather jacket, damn it I have weakness for guys wearing anything leather aside from their shoes and belts. I looked again, his eyes meeting mine and he smirked. I dropped my head feeling all the heat on my face when I heard him chuckled. Damn blush! Really does put me to shame.

"That is Edward Cullen; he is like God in this school, Captain of the basketball team, highest GPA among the pre-med student and he is also rich as in damn rich. One of Carlisle Cullen son, wait don't tell me you don't know Carlisle Cullen is? I know you're from New York but I'm pretty sure the Cullen's are known around the world. They are part of Forbes or something like that. Oh my gosh he is looking at you!" Angela giggled quietly and I give her the look that tells her to stop.

I kept my head down and didn't look up again when I heard a chair being pulled.

Oh Shit! He'll sit next to me.

_Of course he'll sit next to me because you know what Bella; that is the only seat available._

I heard a throat clearing and looked up to see him smiling at me.

"Is this chair unoccupied?" He politely asked me while gesturing to my bag sitting on it.

I can't speak coherently so I just shook my head, grab my bag and put it on the floor.

"Thanks" He smiled warmly and went to sit.

I blushed furiously and hide my face with my hair.

At that moment I didn't bother listening to the professor and just focus on the man sitting beside me who I can still feel looking at me with those intense green eyes. I tried blocking him out by focusing with the book I'm reading but to my disappointment it doesn't work so I give up and put my IPAD inside my bag. I keep fidgeting with the ring on my necklace to keep myself busy.

Minutes passed when I heard him cleared his throat and without thinking I look up and saw him eyeing me hesitantly, probably wondering what is wrong with me.

"You're from Cornell University?" He said pointing at my shirt.

What's wrong with them asking if I'm from that university, obviously if I have that shirt it means I'm from that school? Also my name is on it so it's impossible for me to buy it somewhere. Ughh!

"Obviously! Why asked if you can already see it." I said to him sarcastically.

He smiled at me and I swear I melt in front of him. "Just want to hear your voice, new student. I'm Cullen, Edward Anthony Cullen. Just Edward will do." Then he lean close and winked at me and I'm sure I'm going to faint soon.

"Isabella C-wan, I mean Swan. Just Bella will do" I murmured hoping it's clear enough for him to hear.

"Bella… Bella…Swan… Beautiful Swan..hmmm fitting" he said closely at my ear and then get up from his seat. I didn't realize the bell had already rung and few students are left inside the room.

I looked up and saw Jessica and Mike glaring daggers at me or Edward and Angela who seems to be beaming.

"Hello Edward, how's your summer?" Jessica said in a high pitch voice.

"It is good…uhmm what's your name again?" he replied and I couldn't help but snicker at Jessica's expression.

"Jessica, Edward. I'm the captain of the cheerleading team, great game last time."

"Really? Sorry I'm not really good with names, _Jennica_. Thanks by the way."

"It's an honor cheering for your game, Edward…. And it's Jessica." She said getting irritated.

I don't think he's listening to whatever Jessica is babbling about because he looked at me and grinned. "Nice meeting you Isabella Marie." He winked then left.

I didn't know how long I stood there when I heard Jessica calling my name.

"Hey you Bella! Listen and always remember this, new girl! I don't care if you're from New York or wherever, in here you're nothing. I'm Jessica and he's Edward and were both captain and we are together so back off if you don't want me getting at your way."

I blinked at her, stunned, and laughed.

"It doesn't look like to me that way, Ms. Cheerleading captain."

"Well _my_Edward is a very private person; he doesn't want our relationship be broadcast to the public." She smirked at me.

I totally ignore her and went to grab my things.

"We've been together for years though… you know… we don't…" Jessica continued while I stood and face Angela.

"Nice meeting you, Angela. Hope we'll have more class together."

"Yeah me… too!" Angela stammered, still incoherent from the incident that happened a while ago.

"Hey Bella I'll walk you out." Mike said smiling at me widely.

"Sure."

We left leaving a stunned Jessica and Angela.

"So you just met Edward Cullen…" Mike said, starting a conversation. I was half listening to Mike while looking at the different bulletin post, wondering what club I should join or any other extracurricular activity I can participate with. Hmm there's the outdoor travel club? I would definitely remind him later.

"Yup, he seems like a good guy."

"Well you know he's known for being a man whore, he uses girls like toilet papers, it's not like he's going to give you his time of the day, not that you're not pretty or something I just… I really don't think you should be friends with him but also he is a jerk… he is also a big liar even the whole university was wrap around his lying fingers… I can't explain it right… you know what I'm saying though right?"

I looked at him incredulously and shook my head.

"You know what Mike, I don't know you and you don't know me. We're not even friends to begin with and you don't have the rights to tell me who I should hang out with…

"But Bella I was - - "

"I'm not yet finished Mike, not only you offend me by saying I'm not good enough for Edward Cullen but also you are insulting Mr. Cullen behind his back and making rude comments without him knowing it. And one more thing he doesn't look like a jerk because I'm hundred percent sure you're the one who is acting like a JERK!"

And with that I stormed past him, leaving him with his mouth gaping and students laughing. Maybe that's a bit harsh… well too bad for him it's his fault.

I wander around the university and stop in front of the music conservatory hall. I can hear music being played everywhere and to my curiosity I entered the building and look around the rooms. I stop in one room where I hear a beautiful melody being played in a piano. I saw my guy and realize too late that I enter the room without his permission.

He looks at me, smiled softly and the melody transposed into something I hear every night before I fell asleep.

"Hi, how's your day so far?" He asked me.

"It's… interesting… met some students who I'm sure is cursing me right now but so far so good.

"Tell me more about them…" He said and patted the bench he is sitting.

I moved and went to sit beside him, my head resting on his shoulder and he put his other arm around me while still playing.

"Well there is this captain of the cheerleader named Jessica Stanley who I think hates me and cursing me to the pits of hell, at first she seems nice but when I told her I don't want to join her squad she got all bitchy-bitchy at me, saying it's my loss or something like that. Then there is Mike Newton who's getting too friendly at me but in the end I change my mind and decided he's a huge jerk just like most guys are. Then there's Angela Weber who I consider the most genuine of them all though her fashion sense is a bit no- no, something not allowable to your sister.

When the music finishes he wrap both his arms around me and I lay my head gently on his shoulder while he cradle me. He kissed me softly and nuzzled my head.

"Then there's Edward Cullen who also seems nice though a bit flirty, I must say. Also he remembered my name which is one of the reasons why Ms. Captain of cheerleaders hates me." I smirked at him and he laughed silently, his body shaking from his laughter. I smiled, happy to see him enjoying this moment.

"After Edward Cullen left, Jessica cornered me and told me I better stay away from her "boyfriend" saying they have been together for a few years. I don't believe her though coz it seems like Mr. Cullen doesn't remember her name and even called her Jennica." I couldn't help it anymore and laughed out loud.

He let go of me for a second and went to lock the door and closed the blinds. We moved on the couch and continue our conversation.

"Then all of a sudden Mike Newton offered to walk me out of the class which added fuel to Jessica's fury. I think she also has some feelings for him which is something you shouldn't do if you are already committed in a relationship for years. Then Mike… started talking… about... Edward…" I stop when I felt his lips on my ear, nibbling it. He then traces my lips and kissed me passionately.

"Mia Bella… I need you… now." He said between kisses.

"Ugh… baby…were in school… Oh God!.. We cannnn't..Baby!"

"No one will see us, I promise. They won't bother, they know during this hour I own this place so no one will be brave enough to enter this room." He started caressing my body and there is nothing I can do but moan.

"But you…oh shit...you didn't even see me come."

He grinned at me mischievously and pointed at the corner. I look up and see a small screen that shows the hallway. I didn't even notice there's a CCTV when I enter the room.

"I can make you cum Darling, if you will just let me."

"Silly baby, okay, fine let's do it so we can cross one of your thousand fantasy. We just have to stay quiet okay?" I whispered to him and remove his shirt.

"I can be quiet, I don't know with you though mia bella." He whispered to me seductively.

RATED MA Version on thewriterscoffeeshop dot com

I get dressed and remember he hasn't heard the rest of my day.

"I'm not yet done with my story baby, where am I by the way?"

"Uhmm… oh yeah… your with the Edward part, Cheri." He snickered and nuzzled in my hair again.

"Uh huh and then he started talking how Mr. Cullen is such a man-whore and big liar. How he uses girls like toilet papers, how I'm not beautiful enough to gain his attention, that I shouldn't be friends with him and how the university is wrap around his fingers and then last but not the least he called him JERK so yeah, I got mad and started shouting at him."

He kept on laughing the whole time and I couldn't help but blushed wondering what I have done wrong.

"Baby shut up… it's not funny anymore." I grimaced at him and it only makes him laugh harder.

"Damn it! Why are you laughing at me, I just defended _your_honor and this is what I get for defending you. I hate you, Edward!" I tried to remove myself from him but he holds me tighter and I surrender in defeat.

He kissed my forehead lightly and loosens his hold a bit.

"Sorry Bella, I just couldn't help but laughed at your expression. And one more thing you don't hate me, you love me. And I love you too. Thank you for defending me and because of that I've fallen for you more. And always remember my love for you this day is greater than my love for you yesterday but it will always be lesser than my love for you the next day."

He kissed me tenderly and I melted in his arms.

Here is my BFF since childhood, my boyfriend of two and half years and now my husband for a month to forever.

"I can't top your speech, Edward but I will always love you, always have and always will."

"That's all I'm asking for, Bella."

"Edward, why didn't you tell me we were classmate? And why didn't you wake me up earlier, you know I was almost late. Good thing Mrs. X had already packed breakfast for me.

"Sorry baby, Coach asked me to go to his office earlier and I didn't want to wake you coz you're sleeping peacefully. I know you're dead tired last night." He said and winked at me.

"I wonder why that is or should I say who the reason why I was so tired." I punched him playfully and kiss his chest lightly.

"Where is your ring?" He asked and saw I'm wearing it around my necklace and kiss it tenderly. "Mind if I asked you again why shouldn't you claim your property on me, Bella? You know there are thousands of girls who'll claim me immediately if they are in your position. You have no idea how hard it is to pretend you don't know your wife." He said frustrated with the idea but not with me, never with me.

"You're right Edward I don't have any idea how hard it is to hide the fact that your wife is the new student because baby, I don't have a wife." I giggled and he scowled. "Believe me when I said you don't have any idea how hard it is not to claw each girl looking at my husband hungrily."

"I have an idea baby; earlier I didn't know where you got your self control when_Jenna_ flirted with me? How long are we going to do this? You know we can't keep this secret for too long. People are going to notice."

I know he hates this idea of pretending we don't know each other but I think it is better this way. I don't want people befriending me just because Edward Cullen is my husband. The Cullen's are well known all over this state and they were treated with great respect just because they are rich and powerful. They feared them. I don't want people to treat me differently; I want to live a normal life even for a few weeks. I was used getting everything I want, it being handed in a silver plate, but here I want to start brand new. I want to have friends who will like me because of me and not because of my money. It was hard to trust people back then; I always had to guard my back because I don't know what people's intentions are but here I can simply be me.

Wait who is Jenna? Oh shit it's Jessica. I laughed and Edward smiled at me.

"Why are you laughing, my Darling?"

"Nothing, well actually I was laughing because you can't really remember Jessica's name. First you call her Jenicca and now Jenna."

"Well Mrs. Isabella Swan Cullen, I only remember important people's name, those who I trust and care. We should go home first and take a shower; we still have two hours before our next class."

"Don't tell me we're also classmate in my other subjects? Oh Edward what did you do?"

"Baby, you know how hard for me to pretend I don't know you even though I want to shout to this whole fucking school that you are my wife. Can you just please allow me to stay close to you, just inside the classroom. Please…"

"Fine but tell me how you did that? I saw your schedule last week and not even a single subject we have the same class, what did you do? Bribe the professors, the registrar or the admin.?

He laughed and touches the deep frowns that are forming on my head.

"Cheri you'll have lots of wrinkles before you're even thirty if you keep on being mad at me. And to answer your question, I did not bribe anyone, I'm a Cullen and in this university what Cullen's want, Cullen's get."

We went to the parking lot separately and meet at our house. After showering he insists we drove only his car and leave mine behind, telling me he'll drove me after school with his car. Okay this keeping our relationship a secret is getting harder than I thought it would be! I'm very sure that it will only last a week and everyone will figure out who am really I though there is really nothing to hide. I love my husband and this is one price I'm willing to pay to be with him. If people judge me before knowing who really am i, screw them. Edward is right; we shouldn't keep this a secret. He will protect me and maybe I can still start new, we'll start both of our lives as one now.

**Translations:**

_**mia bella- my bella(beautiful)**_

_**bella bambina- beautiful girl**_

_**cheri- darling/sweetheart**_

_**source: google translate (not 100% accurate IMHO)**_


	2. EPOV of Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Start of Our Married Life**_

EPOV

I woke up with my wife legs tangled between mine, her head resting on my chest, she's sleeping comfortably and I wonder if my chest is softer than her pillow.

I smiled.

I'm married and I can't fucking believe it.

She is mine, not just in our eyes but also in the state and with everyone. No one will take her away from me, not even that douche bag can take her. I will sacrifice everything even my own life just to be with her, my best friend, my wife, my love and my life.

I kissed her lightly, not wanting to wake her even though my morning wood is poking her hot pussy.

I showered and headed downstairs to eat my breakfast. Coach texted me yesterday and asked me to come to the gym early in the morning.

I saw Mrs. Xavier, our personal maid though for me she is my grandma, she's been with me since I was an infant according to dad.

"Mrs. X, good morning. How was sleep?" I greeted her politely.

"It was okay, how about yours?" She smiled at me knowingly.

I grinned at her mischievously. "Ecstatic! Well sorry about last night, I'm sure you heard and saw something you shouldn't and for that I'm so sorry."

She laughed and I joined her though I still felt a bit embarrassed about it. Last night she saw me and my wife in a rather uncompromising position.

I grabbed a bagel and coffee from the counter and went to sit on a stool near a window.

Looking out, I start getting flashback of what my wife and I had done the other night.

She is watching an over sappy movie where in the man was accused of stealing and was sent to jail and the woman was left waiting for him. When his sentenced was finished, he assumed that the lady had forgotten him and married someone else so instead of going straight to her house, he went to their tree house where they usually meet behind their parents back. There he saw the lady sleeping on the floor, hugging his old worn shirt that he wore the last time they went there. My wife started crying and I hugged her soothingly, I know she's just crying because of the movie but damn it I hate seeing her cry, no matter what the reason is. Unless it's happy tears, I can make exception to that. All of a sudden she attacked me by straddling my lap and started grinding on me. She wrapped her legs around my back and rolled us over the bed.

**A/N: MA VERSION AT THEWRITERSCOFFEESHOP(d0t)com- It has the same title so you would be able to find it easily. One of my friends is handling that account, she asked me to just submit my story on her and she'll put it. I trust her with it so I'm sure there wouldn't be any plagiarism that will happen.**

Because of our loud moans and cry and the thumping of our bed frame on the wall, which I completely forgot, Mrs. Xavier opened the door without knocking and saw us tangled with one another. Good thing my wife is facing back or else she would have notice her and my wife will be hundred percent mortified. Mrs. X ducked her head out immediately when she realize nothing is wrong with us. I continue what I'm doing so my wife won't be alert on what happened. She wouldn't be able to face her if she knows Mrs. X saw us. I'm sure Mrs. X is also embarrassed that I saw her peeking that I'm sure she won't mention it to her.

I smiled.

Hell, if my wife will always have that reaction when watching sappy movies, I wouldn't mind not taking turns anymore. I would give up action ones for sappy ones if she will always do that. That is something we will both love, her the movie and I the after movie action which is the hot sexing.

I couldn't help but snickered and when I glanced at my watch it's already past six, coach asked to be there at six. Shit!

I said goodbye to Mrs. X and went upstairs to kiss my wife and flew to the campus immediately.

It only took me a good ten minute drive to school, thanks to my new Ferrari. I bought two, one for me and one for my wife. I wouldn't let her drive without class, seriously she wanted her old Volvo back but I set down my foot and told her No. She agreed in exchange for an hour making out inside her Ferrari.

We haven't tried sexing here in my car and that is something unacceptable. It's one of my thousand fantasies. We crossed out some but there is still a three fourth of it. My wife happily let me fulfill those and that's one of the billion reasons I love her.

I went to see coach first and we discuss the strategy we were going to use in the upcoming NCAA. After that, me and my team mates practiced for a good hour. Did I mention that I'm the captain of the basketball team? Well as everyone here knows, I'm the best so even though I'm only sophomore, coach asked me to be the captain. Or course I sometimes think it has something to do with the fact I'm a Cullen.

Yeah! I'm Carlisle Cullen youngest son and that gives me free reign from everything. My father doesn't pressure me to take over our family business. He knows I want to be a doctor and he respects it. As the saying goes, What Cullen wants, Cullen gets. My father controls California, everywhere there is an establishment of Cullen's, from Shopping Malls to Banking to Resort World and Casinos. We name it and we shall have it.

But unlike my older brother Emmett, I prefer keeping low profile. The whole university knows me because I'm good at playing and somehow smart, they later on recognize that I'm Carlisle son too which tripled my popularity.

I showered and went to get my things in my locker when I realized I was late for my first class. I wouldn't be able to sit next to my wife, damn it.

I snickered a bit when I remembered she doesn't know I changed my schedule to match with her, I know she's nervous not knowing anyone in this school but also I'm quite sure she's double excited to meet new friends and start new. It's my surprise for her but honestly it's for my benefit too. I can't stand not being close with her. We're still in our honeymoon stage so it's acceptable for me to act this way. Honestly, I don't think even after a decade I'll get over this honeymoon stage.

I smiled.

I went to my class and heard the professor reading the syllabus, hmm… why give it to us if he's going to read and explain it too. The reason you give that piece of paper is for the student to understand and read it own it's on. Stupid guy, for some reason because of his knowledge he forgot he's common sense.

I entered the room, apologizing for being late, not that I need to and searched for my angel. There she was, sitting on the back, reading at the IPAD I gave as a present for transferring university. She looked a bit stressed and I wonder why, maybe I should ask later what happened before I came in.

I smiled at her and notice the girls started chattering and the professor stopped talking. The girl beside her whispered something to her and she looked up and found my eyes immediately. She was shocked, that's pretty obvious but I saw a glint in her eyes that says she's excited to see me. I smirked at her and damn blush easily, I couldn't help but chuckled. She kept her head down and didn't look up again. Thank God the chair next to her is unoccupied, it's just her bag on it but to keep our charade of pretending not to know each other, I asked her if someone is sitting on it.

The whole period I just looked at her not bothering listening to whatever the professor is saying, she put her IPAD inside her bag and then fidget with her necklace. I couldn't see what pendant she is wearing. I looked at her up and down and realize we were both wearing black converse, she's wearing a shirt and a very sinful jeans that hugs her curves perfectly. I saw that she's also wearing her Cornell University shirt and I couldn't help but snickered. I cleared my throat so I can talked to her without gaining others attention and asked her if she's from Cornell University, she answered angrily and I smiled to myself mentally, sometimes I just want to see my wife pissed, so hot! We introduced our name and we felt somewhat stupid for doing that but also I realized its fun to hear her almost slipping saying that her last name is Cullen. Hmm… My wife, I told you what we're doing is unnecessary.

I stand up when I heard the bell rung. I want to walk her out but I know she'll get mad if I do that, she'll tell me I'm not keeping up with our charade but before I could get out of the room some blond girl black out my way asking me how my summer was. I couldn't remember her name but she looks familiar and I'm pretty sure she had already introduced herself to me before. Well I'm not really good with remembering names not important with me. I said bye to my wife and left.

I walked around the campus and saw the bulletin board pull of posters; I wonder what my wife will choose? Knowing her she'll probably choose something that involves travelling, she loves that, well technically we both love travelling.

I went to the Music Conservatory Hall, I told my wife that we can meet here privately. I went to my room, yeah my room coz nobody uses this room unless you're a Cullen or you have the permission of a Cullen. My father donated millions to this university and to thank him for that the administration give us the privilege to have our own room in every building. No students are allowed to enter on those rooms apart from us. There is CCTV inside and outside it. We are the only one who has access on its monitor. I can delete the videos if I want to.

I started playing my wife's lullaby and a few minutes after I saw her outside the room. I played her music, hoping she'll be able to hear it. She did and when I saw her, I smiled and motioned for her to sit at my side. We stayed in silence, just listening before I finally asked her how her day was. I laughed at her story but also it is turning me on when she rambles about me. I kissed her slowly, hoping she'll agree to cross one of my fantasies which is making love in one of the classroom. I know this shouldn't be consider a classroom coz no one can use it apart from us Cullen but still it's inside a building that is use for class. Never mind, logic be damned! I kissed her passionately, telling her I need her now, I needed her since the moment I woke up but I want to give her time to rest. Hope now she's fully recovered from our sexcapade last night.

We went home to shower and rest for a bit before going back to campus again, two more classes before the end of the day. I told her she'll ride with me on our way home and better leave her car; again she put a fight with it. Why do we always argue over a fucking car?

"Edward, what if people see us? You know this will complicate things."

"Baby, trust me, no one will see us. I promise, Darling. You know I never broke my promises to you." I pleaded.

Seriously I just want her close to me, is that wrong? I kissed her lightly then look at her eyes.

"No one will take you away from me, understand Cheri? You are mine and I'm yours, nothing will keep us apart." I hugged her and I felt her melting in my chest.

"But… But.. What if.. he… you know… " She stop talking and sighed.

And that's it I won our argument.

She knows she can trust me and I will protect her from everything that might harm her.

"I love you so, baby! I wouldn't be able to live without you." I said and kissed her with every will power I have.

"I love you, too."

And with that we went back to the campus and pretended we don't know each other again.

The rest of our classes were uneventful, looks like we're lucky that we have different classmate for each class we have. No one will suspect that we know each other; they wouldn't be curious why we are always sitting next to one another.

I love my wife and because of that I'm willing to do everything I can to make her happy and safe.

We went home together and fool around a bit. We ate dinner with Mrs. Xavier and watched movie in our room together. She let me pick the movie we watched so there wasn't much action unlike last night. She's tired, I can feel that. It's her first day after all but also it symbolizes the beginning of our new life together.

"I love you so much, Isabella Cullen. Good night and dream about me." I kissed her lightly on her forehead before she fall asleep in my arms.

"Always…love you too…" I heard her mumble before I close my eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: Good Times

Chapter 2- Good Times

In the middle of the night I woke up to a cell phone ringing besides me, alerting me I have a call from someone not in my contact lists.

Who the hell calls at…? I look at the clock and saw it is three in the morning.

Because I'm so groggy and doesn't want to care enough as long as the phone stops, I went to the bathroom to answer it so it won't wake Edward up.

"Hey you know, whoever you are, there is a human rule that says that you shouldn't bother anyone sleeping at midnight, especially at three a.m. unless it is a fucking emergency!" I spat at whoever it is angrily.

I heard chuckling and then the voice that belong to my nightmare. "My love, is that the proper way of greeting me?"

That voice…his voice…oh my god!...he…he… I drop my phone and all of a sudden everything becomes dark.

I opened my eyes and saw the place I'm dreading to see. No... No… No… why am I here, why am I in New York and how did he found out about this place? It's mine and Edward sanctuary… Edward, where is he? I looked at my surroundings and notice there is blood everywhere. NOOOO! Not Edward, not him please, not him too! ... There on the floor is the body of my love, my life. I scream and scream but nobody can hear me.

"Baby…baby…do you hear me?" That's my husband voice but that can't be, he's dead like… like her.

I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and gasped so hard, I can feel sweat all over my face. Strong hands wrap around me, soothing me, calming me and look up to see Edward, he's not dead.

I hugged him tightly, burying my body in his and kissed him hard.

I didn't realize I was crying when I felt Edward wiping my tears.

"Shhh… shhh… baby it's just a dream, okay? I'm here; no one will take you away from me."

He hugged me and kissed my face lightly, murmuring soothing words for a few minutes when I turned to look at his eyes and saw he really is worried.

I kissed him passionately to say my thank you and bury my face in his chest. He remained silent for a few minutes and finally asked me if I'm okay.

"It's just a dream, Edward. I'll be fine now."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked lightly, stroking my face.

"I…I…You…NewYork…remember our apartment He… He found it and he… There is… blood everywhere… and you… you were on the floor." Tears are starting to spill but I tried very hard not to cry again.

"Shh baby, just a dream. That won't happen. Nothing will happen to me especially not to you. He wouldn't be able to find you here and that's a promise. Remember we will start new, right? Forget about him, okay? I'm here and I will always protect you. I love you, Bella. You are mine, always remember that."

"But… but he said I was his. That's not true, right? I don't…not him. I only want you. " I said between sobs. I hold on to him and feel bad because I'm sure tomorrow I'll be able to see scars to wherever part of his body my fingers are grazing.

"You are mine baby and I am yours."

I kissed him fervently, with all the strength I could muster after all; I just had a fucking breakdown. I'm really in need of psychologist. Damn it, I'm a psychology major and soon I'll be a psychologist too, how can I help others if I have a fucking problem of my own? Oh Shit! Maybe I should just change course!

"Baby… I need you..make me forget about him." I said between kisses, hot kisses might I add.

"Your tired, mia bella. You need to sleep." He said while placing kisses all over my body.

"I don't need sleep…. Ugh… Edward, I only need you." And without further ado, I remove his boxers and rode his cock.

"Make love to me, baby. Hard! Make me yours, Edward." I begged him.

He kissed me forcefully leaving me breathless and panting.

"You… are… mine…always…baby!" He said while slamming his cock upward meeting my own thrust.

(**thewritersc0ffeesh0p(d0t)c0m(slash)library(slash)viewst0ry(d0t)php?sid=7357")**

I woke up feeling Edward's body on me, his arms are hugging me tighter than ever and his leg is sprawled possessively.

I smiled. I know it's wrong for me to beg him to make love after my breakdown but I just want to forget about everything, to remind me that I am Edward's and no one else.

He is my life and I am his, I wouldn't be able to live without him and vice-versa.

They say getting married is binding two people as one but for Edward and me, we are always halves of a whole since the day we both realize we meant something more than just friends.

I would never forget the day we first kissed, well I don't think anyone will be able to forget it if they are in our situation.

I smiled, remembering it.

_**Flasback ( 2 ½ years ago)**_

_I went to LA and visited my best friend, Edward. We've known each other since we were kids but our parents doesn't even know about it. They are too busy with their companies to ask their children about their lives._

_We had fun, fooled around his apartment and went to watch NBA game between LA Lakers and Miami Heat before I go home. Edward's eyes shine so bright especially when the game started._

"_Let's make a bet, Edward? Who do you think will win?"I asked him while waiting for the half-time performances to finish._

_He smirked at me and I felt my heart stopped just seeing him smile. He's lopsided grinned is one of the reason why I love him. Just looking at it gives me butterflies in my stomach._

_I shook my head lightly. Where did that thought come from? Love?_

_He's still looking at me with that breath taking smile._

"_What's wrong, Bella?" He asked me, his smile turned into a frown of concern._

"_Oh nothing! I just… just feeling a bit lightheaded. Maybe I was just tired from the flight or just the lights are too bright."_

"_Are you sure, we can go back at our apartment if you want?"_

"_No I'm fine, Edward. Hey! You haven't answered my question yet, who do you think will win?" I smiled and waited for him to answer._

_It took him a minute to answer as if he's contemplating who would really win._

"_I'll go for, Lakers, Los Angeles all the way, Bella!" He smiled at me._

"_Is that so? Why does it take you longer to answer if you're Lakers all the way, huh?"I teased him._

_I removed his cap, ruffled his already messy hair and put the cap on my head._

_He shook his head and grinned. "Nothing…I was just a bit distracted."_

_Huh? "Distracted? With what?"I'm curious, it takes a box of M&M's to distract Edward._

"_Nevermind, how about you, who do you think will win?"_

"_We'll I also bet its Lakers but since you already chose that, I'll go with Miami Heat." I playfully smacked his head and giggled._

_He removed his cap I'm wearing and ruffled my hair the way I have done earlier._

"_What have you done with my hair? Urghh!" I punched his chest lightly._

"_You are so cute when you are pissed." He laughed and ruffled my hair more._

"_I am not cute.. I'm pretty you know. Cute are for children, pretty is for grown up girls like me." I playfully scowled at him._

"_Na ah… you are cute! So so cute!" He pinched my cheeks hard and I screamed a bit, disturbing some patrons who looked at us crazily. _

_I apologized to them and gave Edward the death glare._

_He grabbed my face and stroked my cheeks, which he pinched, tenderly. I know this is his way of saying sorry!_

_I grabbed his head and massage it as a way of saying I forgave him. He kissed my forehead, which is something he always does when he knows I'm upset with him. He looked back at me with strangest expression I've ever seen._

"_You are not pretty, you know? I wouldn't use the word pretty to describe you, you are beautiful, gorgeous and breathtaking." He said sincerely._

_I blushed at his words and mumbled thank you._

"_I wouldn't use the word cute to you too, Edward because you are good-looking, attractive and handsome and I don't even know if there is a word that describes you."_

_All of the sudden everything stops, I couldn't hear the crowd anymore; it's like were the only two people in the stadium. Edward is looking at my lips and I licked it unconsciously._

_He dipped his head, his lips meeting mine for the first time and it felt unexplainable. _

_His lips are so soft and tasted like chocolates._

_At first we were kissing slowly but when I accidentally licked his lower lip he groaned and opens my mouth with a different force. Our tongues massage each other, fighting or caressing, I couldn't comprehend. All I know is we were kissing when abruptly there is a loud squeals we both heard._

_I opened my eyes and looked at him, astound. We both look at to see our face, sucking each other at the Jumbotron Kiss Cam. Oh my God!_

_Edward laughed while I blushed furiously and hide my face on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead._

_I couldn't help but giggled a bit. How surprising that our first kiss would end up in front of everybody, only I hold such luck. I hope know one I know will see that especially my parents, they didn't even know I am here in LA. I'm sure dad will be so mad._

_We didn't finish the game due to my lack of coolness even though Edward kept on saying not to be shy. We ate lunch and went back to his apartment to collect my bags before I go home. Well technically just one bag but the others are shopping bag. That's my excuse if they asked me where I went. I'm going to tell them I went to shop in LA and if they asked why in LA I'll tell them I feel bored in New York. At first they'll get mad but soon they'll get over it. Just last month, I went to Paris just to buy a limited edition bag for me and my mom. I also bought Dad some stamps he's collecting._

_We went to airport and on our way there, Edward kept looking at me strangely. I just smiled back but didn't talk. I'm still confused on what's going on between us and I don't feel like hoping that there is really more to it than us being friends. I mean seriously I like Edward a lot but I wouldn't asked for more if he only wants friendship._

"_So I'm going now, see you next month?" I asked him, not sure if things will change._

"_Yeah, I'll be there. I'm going to text you what time my flight is."_

"_Oh about that, I accidentally throw the other phone we are using; you know the one with prepaid sim so I'm going to buy a new one. I'm just going to message you."_

"_Oh…. Okay! Uhmm Bella…?" He said nervously._

"_Hmmm?"_

"_About the… kissed…earlier." He reminded me. This is something we are trying to avoid talking earlier._

_I gulped and waited a minute before I speak again. I couldn't think. My mind stops working at the same time it's wondering a hundred fifty miles per hour._

"_Can we.. Can we talk about it next month, when you visit?" I couldn't even look at him in the eye. I fidget with the bags I'm holding while keeping my head down._

"_Well if that's what you want, okay." He sounded so down and I looked up to see him looking so sad. I don't like that, not even a bit._

"_Well take care, be safe." He gave me a hugged and a kissed on my forehead just like what he has done in the past when we say goodbye to each other._

_I walked through the terminal and before I entered the gate, I look backed for the last time and saw him still waiting, looking so sad. I couldn't take it anymore so I dropped my bags and run to him. He's expression was so shocked but I didn't give him time to talk and pressed my lips on his surprise one._

_At first he did not do anything but after a few seconds he responded enthusiastically and kissed me with as much passion I'm putting._

_When he realize I'm starting to lose breath, he stop and just hugged me tightly while nuzzling his face in my hair._

"_I promise we will talk next month." I give him a peck one last time and wave goodbye. He grinned so wide that I somehow wonder if his jaw isn't hurting._

"_See you soon, Edward!" I shouted when I reach the airport gate. He laughed and wave goodbye._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Why are you smiling, mia Bella?" I didn't realize Edward is already awake. He kissed me lightly, sending tingles over my body.

"Nothing, Baby! Just remembering some things."

He smiled and stroked my cheeks. " I love you!"

I grinned and embrace him tightly. "As I love you! "

"Never forget that! You are my life!" He replied.


	4. Chapter 3 Empathize

EPOV

After making love with my wife, she fell asleep and I hugged her securely in my arms.

I never felt so helpless before, I don't know how to comfort her, she is hurting. I hate seeing her that way; it felt like my world is crumbling into pieces when I heard her scream.

I will do everything in my power to hide her from her past and to start new. She doesn't deserve this pain. It is that entire fuckers fault. They will never have her. She is mine, she's everything to me. I don't care how much money I'll use as long as I can keep her safe, safe here in my arms.

The following morning, I woke up and saw her looking at me, smile tugging at the corner of her lips. I asked her what she's thinking and replied just remembering some things, I wonder what that is? Maybe some kinky stuff we've done last night.

I snickered.

"Baby, do you have something to do aside school? If you want we can skip class and just lay around here. It's just the first week of classes after all."

I just want her to relax and forget what happened.

"Edward, I know exactly what you are trying to do. Don't worry I'm over it. This is the first time I've dreamt about them. To be honest, I want to forget about it and just move on. Remember what I said, I want to start new." She kissed my cheek.

"I know, I just worry… fuck that… I'm sorry, I know how strong you are and you are right. We'll start our lives as one now. We'll go to school together and I forget to ask you if you want to see me play basketball; we have a game later in the stadium, just some friendly match."

"I would love to." She beamed but afterwards frowned.

"Think about it we've been dating for years and not even once I saw you played live, oh God! I'm such a horrible best friend/girlfriend/wife?"

I laughed at her and kissed her temple.

She is right, we've been together for years but every time I have a game, she wasn't able to come because of school. And now she is here and can watch every game I will play. She'll be the number one fan in Edward Cullen's fans club, not that those members need to know she's my wife, that she is Edward Cullen's girl not that I'm opposed to that idea but no I promised her we'll keep our relationship under the wrap and I'll be dumb if I would not fulfill it.

"Don't worry, mia bella. We have all the time in the world now, right? I'm here by your side always."

I kissed her enthusiastically and started grinding on her when we fell on the floor. We laughed and fooled around a bit before going to shower.

We went separate ways to dress up and laughed when we both realize we were wearing UCLA shirt we bought yesterday, freshly dried by Mrs. X

We went to kitchen hand in hand and saw Mrs. Xavier was just starting to cooked breakfast.

"Good morning, Mrs. X." She kissed her cheek lightly.

"Oh you two are up early, I haven't made any breakfast yet."

"Good morning to you too, Mrs. X. Don't worry, we're just going to buy some take out from Starbucks. You baby me and _my_ baby too much." I laughed at that and kissed Bella's knuckles.

"He is right, Mrs. X. I think you should sleep more, we wouldn't be here until early afternoon and Edward invited me to watch him play so we'll be home late. And besides we don't want you getting tired, you're a family." She told her.

At first Mrs. Xavier hesitate but in the end oblige. What's with my wife sweet talking?

We pulled on a nearest Starbucks, just a few streets from our house and get our order. Both of us love cinnamon roll while she chose Caramel Frap and mine's Mocha Frap. Most of the patron looks old enough and know one here knows me so we sit on a nearest booth near the window.

"Baby when can I meet your sister's fiancé? He's from UCLA too right? What's his name again, Jasper, and she calls him Jazz or Jazzy?

I snickered and couldn't believe what she's saying.

If she only saw Jasper, she wouldn't call him Jazzy at all.

"It's Jazzy, baby. And yes he's from UCLA and also part of the basketball team. I'll introduce you two later."

She smiled then suddenly remembered something. "Uhmm… Edward… won't you think it will be obvious with your team mates if they saw us together later? I mean I don't mind if Jasper knows but how about the rest of your team?"

"Don't worry, darling. My teammates all assume I'm a man-whore and would not think of any if they saw me with a new girl, just like every game."

She looked at me skeptically and raised her bitch brow as I call. "And why is that Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, care to explain?" She wiggled her brows at me.

Oh shit! That's my full name which totally means she's pissed! Wait what did I say? _My teammates all assume I'm a man-whore and would not think of any if they saw me with a new girl just like every game_. Oh Fuck! New girl every game!

"Oh shit! Baby that's not what I mean! I..I… you know.. those…appearances…" I wonder why am I stuttering, it's not like I did something wrong.

She stormed off the shop and went to start my car, leaving me alone with my mouth gaping open. Oh God! How did she get my keys? Wait how am I going to go to school?

Damn it! My fucking mouth really needs to learn what to blurt out and what to not!

I went back home to get Bella's car. Mrs. X eyed me questionably but I just shook my head and shrugged. I drive as fast as I dared without violating some traffic rules.

Luck is with me, I went to our first class the same time the professor arrived. She is still preparing herself so I looked for my wife and saw her sitting with a bunch of huge guys looking uncomfortable, the scowl permanent on her feature. Some asshole guy is flirting with her and I remembered his face being part of the football team. Oh damn it! Two jocks in the house!

**BPOV**

I grabbed his keys and went inside his car, slamming the door hard.

_How could he? Why is it he's just telling me now? New girl every game huh! What the Hell! Fuck you Edward Cullen!_

I know it's my inner raging bitch who's functioning but damn it what does he expect me to say!

_Oh Edward it's alright with me if your seen with different girls every game! That's totally cool, baby!_

I went to class immediately and sit in the middle, knowing-fully well Edward hated sitting opposite every student. Payback's a bitch baby!

Before I have time to put my bag and save a sit for Edward, huge guys went to sit and towered me.

God! I can handle Edward's brother fine but not when I have to sit with three enormous guys in every corner, I feel like suffocating.

Huge guy in front looks terrifying, what's with his tattoos covering both of his arms. At my right, the guy is such a complete asshole, raising his feet on the chair in front of him. Urghh whoever sits on that space better wear dark clothes or else he'll end up with marks all over his ass, poor him. And the guy at my left is looking at me creepily.

I sighed

I shouldn't have left my husband, it's completely wrong for me to act that way. I know that before we started dating back in high school, most girls throw themselves in front of him. I even encourage it and told him to enjoy and look at his options; I'm his best friend at that time after all.

Of course now that his college, everybody already made their judgment that he is a man-whore. Edward could not stop that because people will suspect why and we couldn't exactly tell them that we are together. We've been together before the end of our senior high school and now were both sophomores in college, obviously many students in this campus came from the same school as him and they will wonder why the sudden change. Add that to the fact that he's the captain of the basketball team and much student hope to get a chance with the captain.

I kept on thinking on how should I apologized to Edward that I didn't hear the man sitting on my left is already too close for my liking.

"Uhmm Excuse me but you're bothering my personal space. Can you please move a bit further, I'm not really comfortable sitting next to huge guys?" I asked sweetly hoping it will work.

He didn't oblige and lean more to me, his breath I can fell close to my ear.

"Hi beautiful, you certainly are new here if you don't like my advances and you don't know me. I'm James; I'm in the football team."

Football! That explains their size! Well Emmett is the captain and starting quarterback from what I heard from Edward! I'm not really fan of any sports. I only watched basketball because Edward loves it.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I hissed at him. So what if you're a member of the varsity team that doesn't give you a privilege to invade my personal space.

"Woohhoo feisty! I like it! I'm sure you like it rough in bed. Well I can show you rough, we can go to your dorm and fuck as hard as you like." He smirked at me and I tried my best not to puke on him.

Yuck! Yuck! I couldn't even imagine myself with anyone in bed other than my husband! Especially not him! That is so eww… I really feel nauseated.

"I'm sorry but I'm not living in a dorm- " I was cut off when I saw my husband looking at James menacingly. Ohh I like it when Edward gets a little jealous. Oh God! He is now giving me the looked to better get my ass out of this seat.

I looked at James who is still waiting for me to finish my answer.

"-And even if I'm living in one, I don't have plans of sleeping with you much less fucking you! Have a nice day, Mr. Football player."

I walked out of my sit and place myself next to my husband. And of course I introduce myself to him again which earn a laugh from him and from everyone.

**EPOV**

Bella contemplated whether to be angry at me or to ask for help. I want to pick her up and sit her on the vacant sit at the back.

I gave her the look that say's she better gets up or I'll go caveman and get her out of the room.

I sit at the back and place my bag on the seat opposite mine. I saw her get up, the guys surrounding looked amused when she walked in front of me.

"Hi! I'm Bella Swan, were classmate in English for Research Purposes, may I sit here? I'm uncomfortable sitting next to huge guys, you don't mind do you?" Her voice seems too friendly but the scowl is permanent on her face.

The room erupted with laughter and I laughed too and removed my bag. She still is keeping up with our charade. The football guys looked defeated when she mentioned she's uncomfortable with their presence. That's right, jerk! This girl belongs to me; she is my fucking wife, no chance with her fuckers. I wanted to scream at them.

"I don't mind, Mrs. Cu-wan, I mean Ms. Swan" I smiled, hoping she already cooled down so I can explain myself without her fury.

I have to explain to her that in keeping up with appearances, I have to somehow pretend to like girls just because they expect me too. I never cheated on her even though were miles apart. I like her when we were children but I love her the moment I realize what love is.

When the professor started reading her classroom policy, I retrieve my phone and texted my wife.

_Baby, you know I never cheated on you.- Mr. C_

She ignored the text and pretended her phone is not vibrating. I called her and she hissed at me. I just smirked to lighten the mood; I know she wouldn't be able to resist my smile.

_Oh really! (heavy sarcasm) Is that a fact or an excuse?- Mrs. C_

_You are my first kissed and I love you before you even realize it.- Mr.C_

_I'm your first kissed because we agreed we better practice on ourselves before with others so we won't look like a fool when we already do it for real.- Mrs. C_

_Well I considered our kiss in the Jumbotron my number one real kiss.- Mr. C_

_I know. But...- Mrs. C_

_But you are my first and only girlfriend and you know that, just please let me explain, Ok? I'm really sorry! I love you- Mr. C_

_I love you too, but that doesn't mean I already forgive you. We'll talk after classed.- Mrs. C_

"Oh thank God!" I sighed. I didn't realize I shouted it when I heard the professor called me.

"Young man, mind if I asked why are you interrupting my class?"

I stand up and face her.

"Oh sorry about that, I was just texting my dad."

"Didn't I say no texting in my room that's my third classroom policy."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear; I was busy."

"You're busy texting your dad, does your dad know I can give you a 0.0 grade if he keeps on texting you in my class. Are you two discussing anything that will improve our economy or just gossiping like old women?"

Oh shit! I forgot this is IntroEco (Introduction to Economics)! Now is the time I can use my father's name.

"Actually Ms. Professor my father just told me the stocks in the market are higher than yesterday and it's a good sign for our business so our family is kind of celebrating."

She raised her brow at me the way my wife did earlier. "And who is this father of yours?"

"Actually he's Carlisle Cullen, do you know him?"

And of course after saying my father's name, her mood had a three hundred sixty degrees turn.

"Of course I know him, who doesn't? Tell him Hello! We were classmate before but I don't think he'll remember me. Tell him if he remember Shelly Cope. " She winked and I did my best not to puke.

Oh god! Don't tell me I just met one of dad's ex.

"I will, May I sit now?"

"Of course, just don't make too much noise when texting." She proceeded with her discussion then.

I sit and looked at my wife laughing silently. I winked at her and she stuck her tongue at me. I licked my lips and saw her gulped.

_Later, beautiful ;-D- Mr. C_

_You really better explain it later or I'll kick your ass :- Mrs. C_

_I know you love my ass too much to kick it. We'll discuss both later- Mr. C_

_Wait, what's the other one?- Mrs. C_

_Well the first one involves discussion, the other one involves action. Does that ring a bell? ;-D- Mr. C_

_I'm totally looking forward to discussion but I know you prefer the thing that involves action, don't you baby? I can see you sporting such wood? :p- Mrs. C_

_You can use your tongue for licking later baby!. I love you so much! – Mr. C_

_I love you too, much more. And FYI I don't just lick, I sucked too ;D- Mrs. C_

_I know you do. I love you most though! :* - Mr. C_

_Blush! :* - Mrs. C_

_I really want to kiss your blush so badly. – Mr. C_

_Why don't you, huh? Kidding :D- Mrs. C_

_Well it will require you being naked in front of the class, coz I know your blushing all over ur body, and I don't want them seeing such beauty that is only meant for me to see… to touch… to kiss… to taste. :p. I'm so hungry, my cock is growling.- Mr. C_

_Tell your cock, my pussy miss him. And of course I also want to kiss him badly.- Mrs. C_

_He misses her too! He wants to run and make an appointment with her, will you schedule it? - Mr. C_

_Oh baby! Tell him sorry, he cannot run, she's hanging a sign "Slippery when Wet". Don't want him getting cripple. - Mrs. C_

_Damn baby, I want to take you now! Do you hav any idea how badly my cock hurts inside my pants.- Mr. C_

_I do, baby. I can hear your cock begging to be release, want me too now?- Mrs.C_

I looked at my wife grinning at me and I grinned back and move my desk closer to her, our elbows nearly touching. I move my hand a bit and touched her chest accidentally. She gasped and looked at me murderously.

_You really wanna play dirty, don't you baby? I'm warning you, I'm a good player :D –Mrs. C_

_I don't think I'm the only one, baby. See, your girls are begging to be touch. Well Darling, I'm the MVP here in this university after all.- Mr. C_

_Don't act like I didn't warn you. I wonder if you will be able to keep silent.- Mrs. C_

_Huh?- Mr. C_

She did not reply and I begin to wonder what she is talking about when suddenly I felt her drop her pen directly on my cock. Of course on instinct she grabbed it and did not remove her hand. I yelped silently when she started massaging it. Oh God! That is so good.

I moved my jacket on my lap so that no one can see what her hand is doing. She open my jeans followed by my zipper and slip her hand inside my boxer. She release my cock from its confinement and I look down to see it standing erect covered by my jacket. I placed my jaw on my hand and move my back giving her more space.

"Oh fuck!" I muttered silently.

Why isn't the bell ringing? Seriously I feel like exploding here and there is nothing I can do but stare at my wife smug face. Oh hell baby! I'll make you pay for this later.

Ding- Ding- Ding- Ding-…-

The BELLL!

I rush out the classroom without bothering to close my zipper and just covered it with my jacket and went to the nearest washroom.

**BPOV**

I laughed when he literally flew out of his seat the moment the bell rung. Silly boy!

"So you prefer basketball jocks than us football players aren't you?"

I heard James voice and I looked at him and raised my brow.

"I'm impressed you're new here but you chose the captain of man-whores among man-whores. Well good luck to you, feisty one! That is Edward Cullen and he doesn't date. He fucks girls just like us." He laughs and went out of the room.

I grabbed my things and get ready to leave when I saw Edward had left all his belongings on his desk, even his phone.

I laughed to myself and arranged it, looking in between to see if there are students still lingering in the room. Good thing they all left the moment the bell rung.

I realize too late that our professor hadn't move from her table and saw me arranging Edward's things. She motioned for me to go in front and at first I hesitated but in the end followed coz I have no choice.

"I'm sorry miss but you do know that you shouldn't touch other peoples belonging without their permission right?"

"Of course I know that and it's Ms. Swan. Uhmm Mr. Cullen told me to.. uhmm.. look for his things while he's arranging he's.. emergency… with his dad." I silently laughed and heard her laughing too. This girl was once my father-in-law fuck buddy or whatever they call it before.

I heard a coughed and look up to see my husband looking slyly.

"Sorry about that.. I.. well.. there's an emergency..yeah.. that's it.. Emergency!" He said shyly.

"Oh don't worry Edward, Mrs. Shelly here was just asking me why you leave in such haste and left all your belongings in the room." I said playfully. Who would think Edward Cullen will be embarrassed with such act.

"And what did you tell her?"

"Well I told her you seem to receive some text about a certain emergency. Didn't you tell me you're Dad just asked you to get out of your seat as fast as you can if you hear the bell?"

"Oh yeah! I'm sorry Mrs… " I mouthed the name Shelly "…Shelly I was just asking my dad if she remember a gorgeous lady named Shelly that had been his classmate before. Uhmm… He.. Uhmm told me to apologized to you for uhmm… interrupting your class and call him as soon as the bell rang."

Shelly just looked between Bella and me for a few seconds before speaking, her smile turning into a playful one.

"I didn't know Carlisle Cullen uses the word apology… Sorry but I wouldn't believe the story you two are saying coz you know what Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen the 'thing' that really happened was what I've done to your father thirty years ago and I admit I acted not so lady like back then."

Oh God! So that means she saw what we were doing. I laughed hard when I realized she also said she did that with Carlisle. I look at Edward who looks mortified with this information. Of course I'll be too if I'm in his situation.

"So Ms. Swan what is going on between you and the young Mr. Cullen, you might want to tell me before I send both you to the disciplinary office for violating the university's No Public Display of Physical Intimacy?" Mrs. Shelly said seriously.

"Uhmmm… well.. Edward… I mean… Cullen…" I blushed and can't form a coherent sentence. I looked at Edward for help and saw him smiled at me.

"She is my wife and there is nothing wrong with what we are doing technically." He admitted proudly and put his arm on my shoulder. Well that means now one people outside our family knew the truth.

"Well if that's the case my belated congratulation to you too and don't worry I wouldn't report you two. I know how strong physical love is especially at your age, just don't do it again inside my class."

"Oh my gosh, thank you Ms. Shelly!" I hugged her and couldn't believe how cool she is.

"I have known Carlisle and I bet his horniness have been passed to his sons, isn't it?"

I blushed furiously and nodded my head shyly.

"That's too much information, Ms. Shelly. But thank you for not reprimanding us."

**EPOV**

I gathered my things while they continue to gossip about Cullen men. She really seems to know who Carlisle is, I wonder how long did he use her for fun. She seems nice but also look clingy.

Urghh! This is weird. Might as well encourage Bella to drop our class or change section.

We went to get out of the class when I remember I forgot to tell Shelly something. I told Bella to wait for to our next class and save a sit for me.

"And one more thing Ms. Shelly if you know what's good for you, you won't utter to anyone what's going on between Bella and me. This will remain a secret, you see nothing, and you hear nothing! We don't want my father getting in your bad grace, don't we? As you know, we have the ways to make life a living hell, not that I'm going to make your life one." I threatened her; I know this is wrong considering how good she was to Bella earlier but it's better to do it than regret it if something happen to my wife's safety because of my revelation.

Ms. Shelly nodded her head and looked frightened with my threat. She knows Carlisle doesn't take things too lightly when it comes to the safety of his family and that include Bella now.

I smirked and went to my next class with a satisfied grinned.

**BPOV**

On our way to class, Edward forgot something and went back to the classroom. I went to our next class and save a seat for him.

I looked around, scanning to see if I can find any familiar face. I almost give up when I heard someone shouted my name

"Bella"

I looked up and saw my classmate Angela. She looked different than the last; she's now wearing a much fitted jeans and a peep toe pumps match with a black tank top over his leather jacket. She looked gorgeous.

"Hey Angela!"

She whispered something to the girl beside her who I have to say the most stunning woman I have ever seen. Her hair is naturally blonde that fall down to her waist and my gosh she has the body and height of a supermodel. I wonder if she's one?

They both stand up and sat on the chairs in front of me, I smiled at them and they grinned back.

"Angela, I'm so happy we are classmate!"

"Me too and by the way this is my roommate, Rosalie."

"Hi Rosalie, I'm Isabella Swan, just Bella will do." I offered my hand and she shook it firmly.

"Just Rose, I feel like it's too formal when you call me Rosalie."

"That's what I also felt when someone call me Isabella." I laughed and both the girls joined too.

"So what do you think of my make-over, Bella? Don't I look nice?" Angela said and give me a pirouette.

"Nice? You look stunning, Angela. Not that you don't look good before, but this Angela screams confidence."

"Thanks and to tell you the truth this is Rosalie's suggestion. Thanks to her, now I get guys attention that I've been craving for since I entered this school. I hope I can find my one."

"If that's the case, I hope you will be able to find someone you love and love you back. I know how good it feels when there is someone who you love and will be there for you no matter what it happens." I sighed, remembering my husband. What took him so long? It's been fifteen minutes.

"How about you Bella, have you already find the one?" Rosalie asked me.

"I do and I love him so much that it hurts to be far away from him." I answered her with a dreamy face I can feel giving away.

"Really, is he also studying here? Is that the reason why you move out of New York so that you can be with him?" Angela said.

"Well he's the number one reason but there are also others that I can't tell and for that I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, everyone has their secrets." Rose said

"Thanks for understanding."

"How about you Rose, have you found your one?"

"Not really, all I have thought the one are all jerks and man whores."

"Really? But you are so beautiful and all. I bet all you don't get problems when it comes to finding guys."

"My beauty is a curse. Because of it I can't find the one meant for me. It's the only reason why guys are attracted to me." She said sadly.

"Don't worry Rose; we are all bound to meet our soul mate one way or the other. The only hard part is to realize and know who that is." I patted her back gently.

I heard Angela shriek. "Oh Gosh! Edward Cullen is our classmate again, lucky us Bella."

I looked at the door and saw my husband smiling face. He went to us and asked if the chair next to me is available. Rose and Angela looked stunned and their mouth is hanging open.

"No! Not really!"

He placed his things on the desk. I looked at him and he gave me a smirked. I couldn't help but smile back forgetting everyone else in the room when suddenly I heard a throat clearing. Rosalie is looking at us strangely while Angela remained immobile.

"So Edward Cullen, nice meeting you, I'm Rosalie Hale."

"Pleasure to meet you too and nice to see you again Bella and – uhmm what's your name, I'm sorry I don't think we had the chance to introduce ourselves with each other classmate. Wait you're my classmate right? " He asked looking at Angela.

"I'm Angela Weber and were classmate too last semester and I'm not surprised you don't know me, Mr. Cullen."

"Just Edward will do, Angelica."

"It's Angela, Edward." I laughed so hard I can feel my tears falling. They joined me in laughing and everyone outside of our bubble look at us funnily.

"Well I'm sorry Angela but I'm not really good with names. Don't be surprised if I get mistaken again. You too uhmm Rosaline… oh fuck I mean..Ronalyn.. wait Rosalie." He stammered and I can see my husband blushed furiously. I thought I was the only blusher in this relationship but boy I was wrong.

"Oh Edward, you blush like a girl." I giggled and he scowled at me. I straighten his frown without thinking and suddenly I remember we are inside the classroom. Oh fucking shit!

I looked at Angela and Rosalie whose eyes and mouth are bigger than saucers. Edward just grinned at me and it's my turn to scowl.

"Uhmm- well… that is- uhmm…" I stuttered and looked at my husband for help.

"Bella and I were partners in IntroEco so we basically had already spent too much time to get comfortable. She likes straightening my scowl." Edward answered and both girls sighed and giggled. He playfully winked at them and gave me a light smile.

"Yeah! That was it; he really does always scowl when we talked about our project so you know guys just to get back with him I playfully smoothen his scowl which he said is so funny."

The professor announced his arrival and sighed in relief when both girls focused on him. I felt Edward's leg brushing mine. I smiled at him and playfully kick his foot.

"I love you" He mouthed at me.

"I love you too." I said quietly.

The professor started introducing our course and gave each one of us a syllabus. I examine it and saw that eighty percent of our grade will come from our group project. I looked at Edward and saw he is also reading the same one I was seeing. He smiled at me and mouthed 'group mates? '.

I mischievously ignored him and just listen to our professor.

"Each group should contain four members, maximum of five. Choose your topic wisely. Hurry up and after this I'll explain on how I will grade each one of you individually."

"Bella would you like to be my group mate?" My husband asked me.

"Sure, why not? I don't have a choice right?" I laughed at him when he grimaced.

I've taken my vows seriously and during our wedding I promised were partners in every aspect of life and that includes school.

"Bella want to join me and Rosalie?" Angela asked me shyly.

"Yeah it will be cool to have a group mate whom you've known, right Bella?" Rose said.

"Sure why not actually Cullen - "

I was interrupted when I heard students all moving in one direction, Edward. I didn't realize most students have already formed groups in front of him and all asking him to join them. And they are all talking at the same time.

"Hey Cullen want to join our group?"

"—Edward our group is better…."

"Hang out with us — "

"We all have 4.0 GPA we'll do well—"

"Cullen we can all meet after your basketball practice…"

"You don't have to help; we'll do it, just join our group—"

"You just have to sign your name in our project, no need for your effort."

"Join us, we're cheerleaders—"

I looked at my husband, panicked stricken in his face. He looks uncomfortable with all this noise surrounding him.

How dare they think Edward wouldn't help in this project? He might be a jock but he is neither a jerk nor a free rider when it comes to school stuffs.

"Would you all shut the fuck up!" I screamed and they all stopped and turned their attention to me.

"We cannot concentrate and choose our topic because you're so fucking noisy. So before I go berserk could you please move and let Edward Cullen, OUR group mate, help in choosing our topic." I sighed angrily and I realized they still haven't moved, not even an inch. Oh God! Of course they wouldn't believe me.

I looked at my husband smug face and all my anger evaporated. He really got turned on when I'm angry. I giggled mentally.

"That's right folks Bella here and… Angela and Rosalie are my group mates. Sorry but maybe next time we'll be one." Edward said.

They all scowled at me and I give them my best smirked. Rose and Angela are both silently laughing.

"That was awesome, Bella." Angela giggled.

"I didn't know you got it in you, girl. We're going to be best of friends." Rose said.

"I maybe a Swan but I can turn into a Hawk when I have to." I grinned at them and winked at Edward.

"That is so hot, baby." My husband whispered to me.

"I'll show you what's hot later, baby."

I wanted to kiss him so badly but I can't yet. We have to solve our problems first before we tell everyone about us.


	5. Chapter 4: GIRLS

**A/N: **_** .DELAYED!**_

_**I'm so sorry! I was busy these past weeks and will still be for the next weeks coming but still I will do my best to update.**_

_**Lots Love,**_

_**Aki**_

Chapter 4- G.I.R.L.S

"When can we start our project?"

Angela said the moment we were dismissed. Our group went to the nearest cafeteria to sit and talk.

"It depends on you guys, I'm not really busy and haven't join any clubs yet so I'm always free." I smiled at them.

Angela, Rose, Ben, Edward and I are group mates. Ben is the guy who doesn't belong to any group, unlike Edward nobody asked him to join although I heard he has high GPA but not as high as Edward. I had the courage to ask him even if I'm a bit shy coz I'm afraid he'll turn it down and good thing he said yes.

However I think he just agreed because he doesn't have a choice.

I also don't want my husband feeling left out if we started talking about girly things during our group sessions, you never know when girls just feel like talking about their lives or anything or _anyone_.

"Me too except during Saturday, I went partying with my other friends." Rose said.

"I'm always free after my classes, just call me and I'll be there. How about you, Ben? " Angela smiled at him and he blushed.

"I—I'm free after my- classes too." He stuttered.

"How about you, Edward, when are you free?" Rose asked.

"I don't know… just let me check my phone." He said and looked at his schedule on his phone.

I intervene because I know his schedule by heart.

"Edward is free every afternoon; he has basketball practice every Saturday and always out of town during Sundays except when he has a game and when he needs to go to family dinners." I answered automatically.

Silence happened and shocked was written across their faces, even my husband looked shocked.

I wonder why?

"What… What did I say?" I raised my brow and asked them looking specifically at Edward.

A minute had passed but no one speaks, their mouths are still hanging open. Edward recovered and grinned at me suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

_Oh God! I don't like the way he's smiling, it's making my girly bits wet._

"How did you know about that, Bella?" Rose asked.

"Know about what, Rose?" I inquired, looking at my friends rather at my husband who I can still feel staring at me intently.

"…Edward schedule." Angela finished.

Oh. _Well guys don't be mad at me but I even know Edward's naked body by heart too. His birthmark near his happy trail, the small scar on his head, the part on his ear that when you bite tickles him, the… Oh Fuck! Stop fantasizing your husband's body Bella! You have to think of an excuse. Excuse Bella, excuses._

"Well uhmmm… I already asked him about that… uhmm… yesterday…uhmm.. because he is my hus- partner in my other class. Yeah that's it; remember he's my partner in one of my class. I've told you about that earlier, right?

"Okay. Well if that's the case we can meet during Friday then but where? Mine and Angela's dorm are too small." Rose said.

"I actually don't live in a dorm but—" I was cut off by my husband's voice.

"We can do it at our house, just a twenty minutes drive from school." Edward offered.

Everyone's eyes bulge out including mine. I don't know what Edward's thinking but surely he wouldn't offer it if it would endanger our secret right? Well I trust him.

"Oh wow! That's cool." I said feigning my excitement.

"Yeah, so cool, I'll be able to see the Cullen's mansion. Wait till Jessica Stanley hear this, Bella, she'll get jealous and piss at us." Angela giggled.

"Are you sure Cullen? Shouldn't you ask your parents' permission first? Don't we have to be cleared with your securities? I mean you're a Cullen and I'm kind of afraid just hearing the word Cullen especially meeting them." Rose grimaced.

I laughed and Edward joined looking at me hysterically.

Edward had never asked his parent's permission on anything except our wedding. That's the first time he asked his parents help because we would need their support especially their help in keeping me away from my past.

Edward is very independent. He doesn't need his parents' money to live; he has his own savings and trust fund to live his whole life and he is also smart and wise enough to be on his own.

He swallowed his pride and asked his parents help for me. He wants me safe and the only way I can be safe is to hide me away from_ them_ and we need his parents aid for that to happen.

I think that's the reason why Esme, his mother, accepted me in their family with open arms. Maybe she saw how important I am to Edward.

"What's funny Bella, Edward, you two are acting weird." Rose bitched.

"Nothing, it's just your expression, Rose, is too hilarious. I couldn't believe you are afraid of The Cullens." I half lied.

Rosalie's expression is so funny but that's not the real reason why I'm laughing.

"Bella aren't you afraid when you heard the name Cullen, coz like Rosalie I'm afraid too." Angela agreed.

"What's to be afraid of 'The Cullens? " I inquired. The Cullens are all great in my opinion, well of course that's so biased of me because I'm a Cullen too.

"Well for one just the name Cullen screams the word power." Rose answered.

"And money…" Angela added.

"and Fame…" Rose said.

"and –" Angela was stopped by a throat clearing.

"Hello girls, Cullen here." Edward said.

We all looked at him, seeing his grimace and laughed out loud.

"Girls… they are weird." I heard Edward sighed.

"I couldn't agree more." Ben said.

We girls looked at Ben with our brows raised then looked at each other and laughed again.

"Really weird." Edward murmured.

I don't know how long we laughed and I can feel tears are falling down my eyes because of too much fun when suddenly I felt my stomach growled loudly.

"Oops… sorry I wasn't able to finished my breakfast earlier." I apologized and looked at my husband smug face.

Of course he remembered what happened earlier, what's me being jealous with all those girls he said he was seen with.

I cleared my throat and smiled sweetly. "Cullen, aren't you going to treat us lunch? We are so hungry, aren't you girls and Ben?"

"Oh no- no that's too much." Angela disagreed.

"Oh yes! Sure you don't mind Edward, right?" Rose said.

"My treat then, what do you want girls?" Edward smiled at them.

"I'll have Pasta with meatball sauce and garlic bread."

"…Pepperoni Pizza and garlic bread too for me."

"Lasagna and bucket fries with cheese dear." I said and smiled at him.

"How about yours, Ben?"

"uh- can I go with you." He said and rose from his chair.

"Sure!"

"Drinks are my treat, no comments needed." I announced and smiled at them.

"I'll have Sprite." Angela said.

"Mine is orange juice."

"Ben, what's yours?"

"—uhmm Mango juice." He murmured.

"Oh Ben don't be shy at us, we'll all be together for months. We are going to be great friends, I think." I smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"Edward what's yours?"

"Anything, Darling."

I stood up and went to the Refreshment section of the cafeteria, leaving Rose and Angela talking with one another. It feels good hanging out with new people, new friends. They don't judge you based on what they heard but based on what they see in you.

"Two cherry coke please, one Orange juice and one Mango juice plus one sprite and kindly add one more bottled water thanks" I smiled at the lady working at the counter.

I grabbed a tray and put all the contents on it, glad that the drinks are all closed except for the juices. I'm clumsy in nature and I couldn't afford tripping with my own feet, spilling the juice on me, before going to Edward's game later. We don't have time for that.

I walked around and stopped when I saw a foot blocking my way back to our table. I looked up and saw it belong to one of a cheerleader who's still wearing her uniform.

"Excuse me, your foot is blocking the way, someone might trip on it."

"Well actually my foot is in the right place hoping you'll stumble on your way back to Edward's table.

I looked at her irritably and waited for her to remove it.

"Kindly remove it dear, I'm losing my patience here "

"O My GOD Lauren! Edward Cullen is buying the whole food in the cafeteria. I've never seen him buy food here, much less eat all those cafeteria dishes." Jessica Stanley said.

"Well I think it has something to do with this girl and that Rosalie Bitch Hale."

"Who the hell are– Bella Swan?" Jessica said incredulously.

"Hello Ms. Cheerleading Captain, nice uniform."

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from my boyfriend? I've warned you already. Edward Cullen is mine, mine alone."

"Oh really! Edward didn't mention that, my bad."

"Edward? You are calling him Edward, are you crazy? No girl in this school can call her Edward aside from us cheerleaders." Jessica screeched.

"I'm sorry Ms. Cheerleading Caption but Edward Cullen asked me to call him Edward, I didn't know I need to ask for your permission too to call him by his first name."

Jessica and Lauren's eyes bulge out from their socket, their mouth hanging open. I would have laughed at their expression if I'm in my mood earlier.

_Poor Jessica if you only know what names I've called my husband during our heat of passion, you'll be thankful that I'm just calling him Edward now!_ My inner bitch started talking again.

"I have to go girls and eat Edward's treats, ciao."

"Edward bought you lunch? That's impossible, I've never saw him bought food for others." Lauren said amusingly.

"Really! I thought Ms. Cheerleading captain here is Edward's girlfriend, don't tell me he never brought you on a date. I'm so shocked."

Jessica huffed and Lauren realized to late the meaning of what she said.

"I got to go and stop wasting my time here, Goodbye Ms. Cheerleading Captain and nice meeting you Lauren."

Before I had the chance to walk I saw Jessica grab Lauren's water and throw it in my direction, soaking me immediately.

"Oh fucking shit!" I screeched loudly that everyone in the cafeteria heard it.

I put my tray in the nearest table and get my handkerchief from my pocket when I felt someone pulled my hair hardly.

"Argggg!" I screamed and kicked whoever whose tugging my hair, giving that person also an upper cut on its face.

"Fucking bitch!" I heard Lauren mutter and they two started pulling my hair out and scratching and pinching their god damn long fingers in my arms.

"STOP!" I heard Edward's shout and both girls froze.

I saw four bulky men wearing suits, which I assumed mine and Edward's body guards, removed Jessica and Lauren from me.

I felt strong arms wrapped around me and saw my husband's worried face.

"Baby are you alright?" Edward whispered to me soothingly.

"I'm fine… just my hair." I assured him and he started brushing my hair with his fingers.

He moved me through our tables and saw everyone looking at us.

"Oh God! Can you guys stop staring, show is over! " I shouted and saw most student flinched and went back to whatever they are doing.

"Bella are you alright?" Rose and Angela said at the same time.

"I'm fine…" I assured them.

"I could have helped you kicked their ass but Benny here restrain me from moving." Rose said, giving Ben girls death glare.

"Sorry Bella I'm no fighter." Angela apologized.

"It's alright guys, I don't expect you to fight for me and Ms. Cheerleading Captain had started a little battle between us.

"Don't worry Bella if you need help kicking asses I'm here. I'll have your back girl."

"Thanks Rose." I smiled at her and "Oh shit! Our drinks, I left it there. Edward do you mind getting it."

Edward stood up and went to get our drinks.

"You know Bella; I think Mr. Cullen has a crush on you.

I didn't answer and just started eating my lasagna when I heard Angela cough loudly.

"What?"

"Well Bella, seems like your giving everyone a good show." Angela said shyly.

"Huh?"

"Uhmm…. well seems like your wetter than you think you are uhmm… your lacy pink bra can be seen." She whispered to me.

I looked at my white UCLA shirt and sure enough my hot pink lacy bra can be seen.

Ughh damn it! It supposed to be a surprise for Edward tonight. I bought it last week at La Perla with some other lacy lingerie. He seems to like anything I wear with lace. But it doesn't last though, I only get to wear it one time because it always end up destroyed and needs replacement.

Edward was back and saw me covering my chest, my arms folded on it. He is looking at my arms with a frown on his head and I looked down to see there are scratches on it.

"Fucking cheerleaders!"

I unfolded my arms to inspect it and saw the disaster those cheerleader fingernails are. Their scratches are so deep you might think I scrape it with a bob wire or something metal.

I heard my husband cleared his throat and looked up to see him giving me his Leatherman jacket.

"What's that for?" I asked and saw Rose and Angela giggling silently.

"Just wear it." He insisted.

I wore the jacket and we all continued to eat our lunch discussing about anything but not our project. In the end we girls had formulated a plan to get back to Ms. Cheerleading Captain Jessica Stanley or in Edward's case Jennica or Jenna.

Edward kept muttering how crazy girls are while Ben continued agreeing while we laugh at their antics.

We went separate ways, me with Rose and Angela and Edward and Ben went to the parking lot. Maybe Edward remembers I have his car and mine with his and that's why he didn't bother to offer me a ride home.

While walking around the campus, I realized lots of students are staring at me, some are giving me death looks while others have a face of wonder. I couldn't take it anymore so I asked Angela and Rose what is wrong.

"Well Bella aside from your cat fight with Ms. Cheerleading Captain which I'm sure most students have already heard about, you are also wearing Edward Cullen's varsity jacket."

I looked at the jacket and saw the word Cullen written on it.

They cheered and I blushed furiously though I realized too late that not only I have his varsity jacket name on but also I'm Mrs. Edward Cullen after all.

"Oh right! I forgot to give back his jacket! I'm going to give it back to him.

I said goodbye and thank you to Rose and Angela and texted Edward to meet me at the parking lot.

I saw him leaning towards our cars, his Black Ferrari and my red one. I smiled and he grinned looking at the deserted parking lot.

"Hi baby! I miss you!" I kissed him lightly on the lips, making sure no one can see.

"Mia Bella you are making me suffer, aren't you, wearing that kind of bra underneath it all." He said placing his hands inside my shirt.

"Edward someone might see us." He started nibbling my necks and palming my breast gently while I moaned out loud.

"Don't worry I've got that covered. Look, you see there are guards blocking the entrances. I told them to guard it for an hour or so. Where is my key?"

"Pocket" I said and started removing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans.

His car beeped and opened and he placed me lightly on the back seat.

"I'm going to punish you here in my car and fuck you like there is no more tomorrow."

Ferrari sex it is then. I smiled.


	6. Chapter 5: Pumps

**A/N:**

**I'm terribly sorry for breaking my promise of updating every now and then. Classes just start and I'm having a hard time managing school and hobbies and so on and so forth in my life.**

**I was writing this while I'm doing my homework in Carl Jung's Theory of Personality.**

**I won't promise anything anymore except to finish this story though I don't know when and for that I apologized.**

**Lots Love,**

**Aki**

Chapter 5:

After our rendezvous inside his Ferrari, Edward and I decided to go to their nearest mall to get new clothes.

Our clothes earlier have been disheveled, our shirts a bit torn, pants are all rumpled and my underwear was destroyed. Going commando wearing skinny jeans is no fun at all and even my bra was ruined. It's a good thing Edward's varsity jacket survived or else I wouldn't be able to go outside.

"Honey, if you want us to have sex inside your car again, makes sure you it's a limousine. My back hurts like hell." I pouted and Edward just laughed at me and kissed my lips lightly.

"Cheri, next time we should just do the cowgirl position." He snorted and laughed loudly.

I harrumphed and glared at him.

"Edward, if we do that position, it's my head who will suffer from bouncing so much that I might end up in a hospital and might get concussion. And if that happen you are the one who is going to explain to the doctors the reason why." I blurted out without thinking.

He laughed again and this time I joined him, just imagining that situation is sending me over the edge. I could see him telling the doctors the reason why proudly.

_Hey doc! I think my wife is suffering concussion from bouncing too much inside my car on my lap._

We are on our way to their mall's parking lot when I suddenly remembered that I left my car.

"Hon I left my car."

I honestly don't know how I could leave such thing, _seriously Bella your car was parked next to Edward, how could you not notice it_?

_Hello! Ferrari Sex remember? _Haha

"Don't worry I've already asked the boys to bring it home."

"The boys? You mean our body guards, the one who pulled Ms. Cheerleading Captain and Ms. Cheerleading assistant from me? Why didn't I know they are following us even in school?" I frowned not liking that idea.

"Baby my father gave them order to remain discreet and to only show themselves if we are in danger. Always remember this, someone is always guarding the two of us, even when you go to comfort rooms in school someone is there guarding you."

"What the hell! You mean those guys are waiting for me outside the CR? O my god! That is seriously sick."

"Nope, not the guys, you have female body guards which you will meet sooner, maybe later if you went inside the dressing room. I informed them before that they are not allowed to be seen by you because I'm sure you will be overwhelmed. But now that you know about it, I think it's time for you to meet them. After that you could go back and pretend they are not there.

I thought about what he is saying and reluctantly agree.

"Okay fine, one last question though."

"What is it?"

"How many are they?"

I looked at him intently so that I can see if he's lying or not.

"A total of ten guards following us inside school but there are more of them when were outside the school parameter."

I sighed and couldn't believe it. I wasn't used to someone guarding me around, well apart from _someone_ whom I considered as one of my best friends before but to find out he is really there to guard me, no, not to guard but to spy me and everything.

"You know how I feel about guards, Edward."

"I know, that's why I'm telling you about it. I'm being honest with you coz I don't want you to hate me and I know you wouldn't want to make the same goddamn mistake of befriending someone whom you thought as your friend but in the end was our enemy.

I sighed.

"I love you, Edward."

I kissed his cheek gently.

"It's a mutual feeling, baby."

He parked the car and went out to open the door and offered his hand.

Such a gentleman my husband is.

I smiled and accepted it.

"Aren't you the perfect gentleman?" I laughed and tickle him lightly.

"I wouldn't be Edward Cullen if I'm less of a gentleman, Darling." He said and kissed my knuckles.

"Gentleman my ass! You just ruined my underwear and let me go commando in this skinny jeans, that's what gentleman do, really?" I said sarcastically.

He laughed and placed his hand on my butt, squeezing it.

I yelped and turned around to see if someone saw it.

No one does though, apart from our body guards whom assumed are hiding somewhere out there.

"Shhh… baby behave!"

Inside their mall, we went straight to the office and meet an old man who greeted us enthusiastically and seems excited to see him personally.

"Edward, what a wonderful surprise! Esme and Carlisle were here just hours ago and now you. I didn't know what we've done to be blessed with the Cullen's presence." He hugged him tightly and Edward tried his best to disentangle his self from him.

I giggled and Edward looked at me murderously.

The guy, well technically _gay, _seems fairly close to our family and was name to name basis with them.

"Jenks stop with the theatrics; you know exactly why I'm here." He frowned and glared at Jenks.

"I know and I wonder who this lovely lady with you? What's your namebeauty and why are you with this beast_?"_

He smiled at me and offered his hand which I gladly shake but stopped when he pulled me into a hug. He is hugging me so tightly and it become a bit uncomfortable for me to breathe.

Edward must have notice it because he placed his hand on mine and tries to pull me away.

"Stop crashing my wife, Jenks." Edward said in a very calm but authoritative voice.

Jenks stopped and looked between Edward and me. He must have seen my other hand being held by Edward tightly though delicately.

I was shocked to hear Edward admit to this man easily about our relationship; maybe he's closer to our family than I thought.

"Wife?" He whispered, shocked written across his face.

"Yes I'm his wife. My name is Bella, nice meeting you Mr. Jenks."

"Woah! I didn't know young Cullen here has a girlfriend, now a wife?"

"Long story…" I explained.

"Bella this is J. Jenks. As you can see he is closed to our family and has been serving the Cullens for more than three decades. Don't be fool by his quirkiness; he is one of Dad's confidantes, manages this mall and one of the best family lawyers. He can save our asses from whatever cases we might get into. And Jenks this is my wonderful and exceptionally beautiful wife, Bella. And to answer your question, yes we've been together for years and will still be for the rest of our life." He paused and kissed the hand he is holding. I blushed lightly and tried to pull my hand away from him.

"Aside from my mother and sister, she's the only non-related girl who can stand my fucking attitude and that's saying a lot, so don't mess up with her because she only looks like a kitten outside but she is a fucking tigress in the inside." He smiled beamingly at me and I couldn't help but fall in love with him more.

"And also I know she's a beauty but I'm not a beast, Jenks." He added.

"That is such a long speech Mr. Cullen." I grinned at him. "A very romantic one I might add."

"Beautiful words for such lovely lady, my wonderful wife." He grinned back.

"Indeed your wife feels wonderful, Sire." I mischievously curtsied and he bowed to my amusement.

"Without a doubt she should be, especially if she has a husband as magnificent as she." He said proudly.

I laughed and playfully slap his arm which he entangled on my waist.

"It's a good thing were not born into the Victorian Era or else I can already hear you quoting and writing poetries for me, Edward. And that will be so funny." I laughed again and he joined.

"Baby, I can already imagine you wearing gowns which are longer and heavier than you." He snorted.

I can't imagine me wearing those outrageous dresses that would keep my every skin hidden from the public eye and the sun. No, never! I love the sun too much for me to even consider not feeling its rays. What the fuck? Gowns every day, no way!

"Shut up… though I can also imagine you wearing tux every day complete with your leather shoes and neck tie plus your hat, don't forget that, Honey." I teased him and with that he stopped laughing.

I laughed at his reaction, it was comical. He frowned deeply while shaking his head furiously.

Well I never thought guys wearing tux everyday complete with their tie is uncomfortable compare to us girls who needs to wear sky high heels during formal events.

"Why Edward, don't you like to see me wearing those gowns?" I pouted impishly.

"Baby stopped pouting and don't bite your lips. Besides I prefer you wearing nothing at all." He whispered and with that he kissed me as soundlessly as our banter, forgetting everyone else aside from the two us.

I was in the middle of removing Edward's buckle belt when I heard a loud throat clearing.

"Ahemm.."

Edward and I looked up to see Jenks looking at us with his eyes wide as saucers.

O my God! I actually forgot about him!

"Fuck, we forgot you're here Jenks!" Edward said at the same time I said 'Shit, we forget you're here Jenks!'

Edward and I ended up laughing our asses off; muttering about jinx though we don't know if it is one, considering we use different first word at the same time.

"Kids these days… curse worst than sailors." Jenks muttered.

"Back to the business, Jenks. I want you to tell the customers were closing the mall now and will resume in an hour, let the employees leave too. Bella and I can't be seen by the general public together. And also you never heard or seen anything earlier, okay?"

Edward was now in his Business mood, full authority and no discussion asked in the tenor of his voice.

"Seen or heard what, Mr. Cullen?" Jenks asked seriously.

"Then we have an understanding. Ask the customers to leave now! We need new clothes!"

"Mr. Cullen, we cannot do that at the moment. You have to wait for half an hour before all the customers leave, I'm sorry. It's impossible for them to be out that fast."

Edward's eyes almost bugged out of its socket and then he controlled his emotions, pressing his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing is impossible with Edward Cullen." I heard him mutter.

"Honey, it's alright, were not in a rush. We still have two hours before your game, we can wait." I said soothingly, squeezing his arms lightly.

"No, Bella. You see this will be the first time I'm bringing you here as my wife, the first time you'll see your husband being the chief of command of this mall. What if one day I suddenly realize and decided I don't want to be a doctor and will just manage our business. I need to prove to you I can handle it and I'm good at it, that I have the power and authority over my employees and everyone. I don't want you to think less of me." He explained thoroughly and closed his eyes.

I hugged him tightly then went to pull his head to me. I waited until he opened his eyes before I begun.

"Silly boy, I would never think less of you." I kissed his lips lightly. "Either you'll be a business mogul or a doctor, I don't care. I just want to see you doing what makes you happy. No matter what you chose, I'll be on your side, supporting you in every way I could."

"I know that, baby. But please just give me time to think on how I can remove this entire people and we can shop freely. I want you to see how I could get what I want."

Without any notice, Edward pulled my hand and run straight to a nearest store. Everyone is eyeing us wearily.

"What are you doing?"

"Not making us wait."

Edward, using his other hand, went to get a black stiletto with a very pointed hill and went immediately out of the store. I saw the saleslady trying to follow us but stopped when he saw Jenks shook his head.

Everything went fast. I heard a banging of a glass followed by the sound of fire alarms echoing all around. Shoppers and employees run out of the mall as fast as they can, shouting, and everyone were gone in a matter of minute.

Jenks and I stood frozen over the situation.

I looked at the stiletto, which is now pointedly pinned at the fire alarm box and saw the very satisfied smile of my husband.

"What the fuck was that Edward Cullen?!"I literally screeched at him.

"Problem solved baby, Edward Cullen making impossible things possible. You should be very proud of me. We can now shop peacefully." He grinned and I really wanted to slap that grin away from him.

"Yeah I'm so proud. You fucking shop for yourself, fucker." I shouted and stormed out of the mall leaving a gaping Edward and Jenks.

I went immediately at the parking lot and stayed in Edward's Ferrari. I heard my phone ringing furiously.

I had enough after the twentieth ring and without looking I throw my phone outside.

That's when I heard Edward curse.

"Damn it baby! I know you hate me right now but you don't have to throw your phone at my face."

I looked at it and saw his injured figure and I already felt bad for what I have done accidentally.

I went out the car and looked at him warily. I am still mad for what he had done earlier but now I just feel sorry.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to throw it to you. I didn't even know you were there. You were supposed to shop remember." I rolled my eyes at him.

He went to me and put his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry too… I wasn't thinking earlier. I was just showing off… i… I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me, Edward. What if someone had an accident from running? What if children got lost and were separated from their parents because of that? Arghh… just don't do it again okay?

"I promise not that again and I already ask Jenks to make sure nobody got hurt. I love you so much Bella, I hate it when you walk away from me.

"I love you too. Can we just go home? I'm not in the mood to shop anymore."

"Me too… I will also call coach and tell him I can't join the game. You can still watch me next time maybe Rosalie and Angela can accompany you." He kissed my temple then pecks my lips.

"I'm sorry I ruined the mood. We were just so happy earlier." I hugged him tightly.

"No I was the one who ruined it."

"No its me… i-" I was cut off when he kissed my lips forcefully and I melted in his arms

"Okay then we both agrees to disagree." I smiled.


	7. Chapter 6: Its Enzo Baby!

**A/N: Hey everyone! As I mentioned before I wouldn't be able to update as regularly as I want because of heavy school loads and other life related activities. It is hard being a Psychology Student let me tell you. We are actually discussing about the different Theories of Personality and doing lots of experiments and observations. One more perspective and tuh duh…FINALS then Christmas Break! Yoohoo! I'm so excited!**

**Who here approves of Humanistic Movement in Psych?**

**Lots Love,**

**Aki ;)**

Chapter Six-

Two months passed since the incident at the Cullen's mall. Edward and I made up… which of course lead to lots of make-up sex as in lots period!

He also tried to delay our incoming group meetings at our house and made-up some excuses which our friends believe. I think.

Three weeks ago, he said _his_ house wasn't available due to some reconstruction and renovation going on around it. We end up meeting in the school cafeteria. A week after that he said his family is going on a weekend getaway and he's busy practicing. And just last week he made up some lame excuse of going out of town and so on. Everybody just said they were also busy and we end chatting in the middle of the school field. So basically we lost lots of time and now we don't have a choice but to let our friends stay overnight at our house. Were not even half-way in our activity for crying out loud!

We told Mrs. X about the situation and made a few adjustments. Our huge wedding portrait that was displayed in our living room before was now concealed in our basement; our pictures have been removed, photo albums hidden and all my stuff surrounding the house, apart from our bedroom, have been hidden as well. We can't let them think a woman lives with Edward.

At first Edward suggested that we could just stay in a hotel and sleep there but I said no because I realized Ben feels uncomfortable whenever Edward uses his money. Angela and Rose doesn't have a problem with it so I guess it has something to do with the male psyche. I told Edward to be nice and let Ben pay for our meals sometimes.

And nice is my Edward is. I wouldn't be able to forget Angela, Rose and especially Ben's expression when Edward told them he doesn't have money and ask Ben if he can treat everyone in our group. It's like Edward Cullen announcing to everyone he's gay. They were so shocked and at the end of the day rumor has it the Cullens are having financial difficulties.

_Flashback_

"Hey guys, did you understand whatever Professor Gabinete was talking about?" I asked them on our way to the cafeteria.

"I don't."

"Me neither, it feels like he was talking in a different language, like foreign or something." Rose answered.

" He keeps on talking and talking and talking without bothering to ask if we understood him. I hate those kinds of professors.

I turned to Edward and Ben who is chatting animatedly behind our back about computer games.

"How about you guys, did you get it?"

"Don't ask me. You know I hate that subject. I couldn't care less what he was talking about. I would rather read and study it by myself."

"So confident, Cullen! You are lucky you're so smart. Not everyone is as gifted as you." I said to him, I turn to looked at Ben and he just smiled then shook his head.

"Well I'm a Cullen and you know by now Cullen's doesn't depend on others."

"You are such a jerk, Edward Cullen." I playfully smacked his head and he just shook it off. By now everyone in our group got used at our banter.

"Give him another two for me and Angela." Rose winked at me.

I tried to reach for his head but he was able to dodge my smacked and I ended up laughing my ass off when he tickled me endlessly. I saw the patrons looking at us and I blushed furiously and hide behind Edward. Even my unconscious tells me my husband can protect me from everything. Even from my own embarrassment.

"I'm so hungry!" I announced the moment I smelled the food inside the cafeteria.

"You are always hungry, Bella!" Angela laughed.

"I noticed that too. At the end of school year I'm sure I'm going to gain twenty pounds."

"Well Bella maybe your secret boyfriend had knocked you up." Rosalie interjected.

I chocked the air I was breathing and shook my head furiously while looking at my husband meaningfully.

"Impossible, I had a shot." Oh my god, that can't be. I couldn't be pregnant, not now. I'm not yet ready ahh were not yet ready. Wait when was my last period? Oh shit I can't remember. Oh Gosh, is Rose right?

"Hey I was just kidding! Don't get too worked up." Rose laughed. I looked at her as if she'd grown two heads.

"That's not nice, Rosalie." My husband said seriously. He is getting pissed I'm sure.

"That was meant as a joke, why is everyone so serious?" She huffed and then added "I apologize for scaring you Bella; I promise I was just kidding and didn't mean to offend you."

"It's fine Rose you just caught me by surprise."

I looked at my husband who still looks angry.

"I over reacted Edward, don't be pissed." I smiled at him.

"Are you sure?" He said quietly.

"Yes. We're going to talk later." I whispered to him.

"Besides we can't let you be pregnant, we haven't even met your mysterious man." Rose looked back at us.

"Rose right girl, when can we meet him? Are you still together?" Angela asked excitedly.

"We're happily together and sorry but now is not yet the right time to know him." Technically they already met him; they just don't know who he is.

We settled in a table near the chocolate and candies section. I'm so hungry I feel like I can eat all the Mars Chocolate Bar I can see.

"I have a problem." Edward announced.

We all turn to looked at him with worried expression. My husband has a problem? Why didn't I know?

"I don't have money." He announced loud and proud.

Silenced happened, Rose, Angela and Ben's mouth hang open, the noises around the cafeteria evaporated, for a few seconds no one move or speak.

I couldn't help but giggle at everyone's reaction and my husband just shook his head at me.

"Well that sucks Cullen; I thought you're the riches among all people." I said playfully and everyone recovered. They all start whispering in each other ears. Some took a picture of Edward with their phones, oh shit don't tell me they are going to post that on twitter or facebook. It's like a scene in a movie seriously.

"NOoooo! That can't be!" Someone shrieked and I turn around to follow the voice and saw Ms. Cheerleading Captain exited the cafeteria followed by her pom-poms girls. She never approach us after the incident at the cafeteria. Maybe she got the warning from our body guards not to mess up with me.

Everyone in the cafeteria laughed loudly including our group.

"Oh my gosh! That was so funny." Rose said and imitated Jessica's shriek.

Ben cleared his throat and smiled. "So since Edward doesn't have money, I think it's my turn to treat everyone." We all nodded even Edward.

"You really don't have money Edward?" Rose pressed.

"As in no money, cards and everything, Edward. Oh my god don't tell me our economy is in recession again." Angela said horrified.

"Shit I have to tell this to my parents." Rose took her phone out and Angela followed her.

The three of us, Edward, Ben and I, looked at them like they are crazy and just shook our head.

"Uhmmm Angela, Rose, didn't you even think that maybe Edward just forgot his wallet?" Ben interrupted their musing.

They dropped their phones and look at one another then laughed.

"That's what I call over reacting." I laughed and everyone join in.

"Sorry Edward, it's just that… Recession is a bitch."

"Don't worry. I know what you are talking about that." He shrugged.

I know Edward can only sympathize with them and not empathize. Both of our family doesn't even felt the effect of recession. Everything is the same at our household, maybe not in our business but nothing changed in our lifestyle during that time.

Edward and Ben went to buy our usual orders and that leaves me, Rose and Angela to ourselves.

"So Bella, you and Edward seems pretty close, is there something going on?" Rose said meaningfully with her right brow raised.

I smiled and just shook my head.

"Rose, Bella already has a boyfriend." Angela defended me.

"Angela we are talking about Cullen here. You know how he is with girls."

"It's just rumors Rose. I really don't believe Edward slept around with those girls he was seen with. Well technically I believe it before but now that I know him, not just him as Cullen but just Edward, I don't think he treats girls that way. He is such a gentleman and you know it."

"You're right. He is really different from the image the school has created about him but still… ughh never mind. I just don't want Bella to give up someone she already has just to be with Cullen. I know he is good but you, Bella, already have someone you really love and loves you back." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"I know Rose and thank you." I squeezed hers reassuringly.

"Let's change topic, tell us more about your relationship with this mystery guy." Angela asked.

"All I can say is we're happy and very much in love." I grinned at them, my eyes shining brightly.

"And…"

"And that's all. I'm sorry but I can't share more details about him. If we already solved our problem, I will introduce him to both of you immediately. I hate keeping secrets from you but I have too. I already consider you as my best friends.

"It's okay Bella but if he ever hurt you just tell me his name and were going to kick his ass."

"I know you will. But don't worry he will never hurt me." I assured them.

"And Bella?"

"Yes?"

"We also consider you as our best friend, right Rose?" Angela said.

"Fucking Right!"

"Ughh… you are making me cry. You know I never had girl best friend before apart from Ed- never mind." I was supposed to say Edward's sister, Alice. One of my new best friends. She said were going to be best of friends the moment I step into the Cullen's foyer. Edward and _the name I shouldn't mention_ _and couldn't mention _are my only real friend and then in the end I found out _him_ wasn't really a real one.

I hugged them both for a few moments and when we entangled ourselves from our embrace, we saw Edward and Ben looking at us thoughtfully.

"What did we miss?" Edward asked.

"Oh guys you are so late. You should have been here a minute early and should have seen us in a heavy threesome make out session." I winked at him.

Both Ben and Edward's eyes bulge out and we girls couldn't help but laughed.

"You guys are so predictable." Angela said smugly.

"And now I know what you are thinking." Rose winked at them. "You are imagining us sandwiched between you two."

I didn't think it was possible for their eyes to get bigger but it was.

Ben cleared his throat then said "And you girls are so unpredictable."

We looked at him with our brows raised and he backed up a bit but then straightened again.

That's more how we like it. We girls may be intimidating but were girls after all. We like our men strong.

I looked at Edward who is still immobile and winked at Angela and Rose to which they return a grin.

"Honey, stop imagining my pussy being licked by Rose or Angela playing with my clit while sucking my nipples" I whispered seductively. "coz you know why… you're the only person I would play that with." I laughed and went to join Rose and Angela leaving a gaping Edward.

"Hey Edward snapped out of it! Stop fantasizing whatever Bella told you. Remember she's taken."

Edward went to join us on our table and sit next to me.

"You are so going to pay for that, Mrs. Cullen." He whispered at me.

"I intend to Mr. Cullen."

"So guys we have to talk about our activity. The deadline is next week and we haven't done anything yet. We only have plans but we need something concrete to present." Rose said.

"You are right. We now have to set those plans in motion." I agreed.

"We have to finish it by this weekend." Angela concluded.

"Uh huh but the problem is we don't know where we can do it… Edward?" I said.

We all turned to Edward.

"My place is now available, thank God. You guys can stay there over the weekend. I don't have practice and family dinners are cancelled."

"Well that's so generous of you."

"It's fine besides it's my fault why we haven't started anything yet. And Ben… don't forget to bring boxes of pizza." Edward snickered.

"I'll bring the drinks." Rose volunteered.

"No worries Rose, we have drinks in our house."

"How about snacks?"

"All done."

"Oh fuck that Cullen! We can't let you and Ben bringing and paying for everything."

"Actually you can, were guys after all." Ben said and Edward nodded.

"Fuck that! After the semester we're going on a party and it's us girls turn to treat you guys."

Edward and Ben started to protest and I shut them up.

"We don't need your approvals. End of discussion."

"Right at that! Back to the business, what time should we be there at your place Edward?" Angela asked.

"After class, we can go all together."

_End of Flashback_

So now here we are at the school quadrangle waiting for Ben, Angela and Rose to arrive.

"I'm nervous baby." I told my husband. I seriously wanted to hug him but there are many student looking at us.

"Hey don't be… everything will be fine. Besides if they find out the truth, no big deal. You are the one who said we can trust them."

"I know that we can trust them. I just don't know if they will still trust us back after lying to them all this months."

"Everything will be fine, my Bella. There are more important things we should worry about."

"I know… when is my doctor's appointment?"

"Next Monday, Dad already scheduled you with Mom's doctor. He said she is the best and will keep things with high confidentially."

After Rose told us I could be pregnant, Edward and I bought hundreds of pregnancy test. The results all came back negative but we still wanted to be sure and asked Carlisle for help. They were ecstatic when they found out I could be pregnant but Edward and I assured them that that's not the case and that we just wanted to be sure.

They tried to hide their dismay but I still feel it during our family dinner at the Cullen's mansion. Esme and Carlisle wanted to be grandparents soon, the same way Emmett and Alice wanted to be Uncle and Aunt.

I teasingly told them if they want baby, Carlisle and Esme should adopt a new child and that if Alice want too, she and Jasper can have one. They have been together for years after all.

"Emmett is already equivalent to five three year old children, Bella." Came Esme's response.

"I'm a baby myself, sister." Alice admitted.

"How about me Bella, what should I do?" Emmett asked.

"Well you have to look first for a girl who would want to have your baby, Emmett." I laughed. Emmett doesn't have a steady girl friend.

"Bella that is easy, everyone wants to have a baby with me. The hard part is looking for a girl who loves me because I am me, not because I'm a Cullen." He said dejectedly.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright baby sister. I know I'm not as lucky as Edward and Alice are to find Jasper and you." He smiled.

It will be hard to find someone who can bear Emmett's personality. She needs a girl who is strong and can take whatever he could dish but also know how to stop him and keep him in line.

I had a great idea and know who's perfect for Emmett.

"How about this Emmett, I know the right person for you. Do you know Rosalie Hale?"

"Rosalie Hale? Isn't she the gorgeous blonde girl with a freaking hot body?"

"You know her?"

"Who doesn't Bella? I heard she's a bitch." Emmett said wistfully.

"Oh Emmett, that's not true. Rosalie is a good friend. She just hates people who only like her physically."

"Are you sure? Last time I went to school she's dating that Royce scumbag King. "

"She did not date him. She told me Royce just wanted to use her to gain access to their family business which she found out before they make it official and by officially dating means watching an action filmed movie in a theatre and eating an in-and-out burger on a stand. So romantic that guy is." I said sarcastically.

"Is she really great?" Emmett asked seriously.

"You can ask Edward, we become good friends with her actually."

"She is right, Bro. My wife has the best taste." My husband grinned meaningfully.

"Eww Edward… not in front of the table." Alice complained.

"What your brother is saying is that Isabella knows that Rosalie will be a good match for Emmett." Esme said then added "Though I know the double meaning behind your words Edward."

I blushed and ducked my head at my husband shoulder while they all laughed at my expense.

"One more thing, does Rosalie know the truth about you guys? I can't date her while keeping that from her."

"Not yet but were planning to tell them the truth if they accidentally find out." My husband answered.

"Don't worry I already run a back ground check on your friends and they all come clean." Carlisle said.

I don't know if I should be angry at Carlisle knowing he did a background check on them but at least I feel comfortable knowing that my instinct is right to trust them.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"Bella you are part of this family and I do everything I can to keep this family safe."

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Rose and Angela came.

"Hey you two, how long have you been here?"

"Just a few minutes, I met Edward on my way here. Where is Ben?"

"He said he'll just meet us at the Starbucks outside the campus."

"Okay we'll just get our cars and meet you two at the Starbucks too.

Angela and Rose went to the Starbucks while Edward and I retrieve our cars in the school parking lot.

"See you later, Baby." I kissed Edward lightly and went inside my car.

I arrived first at the store and saw Ben, Angela and Rose outside waiting for Edward and Me.

"Oh my God Bella! Why didn't you tell me?" Rose shrieked.

"Tell you what, Rose?" I said the moment I exited the car.

"You're driving an Enzo. Oh fuck shit, did you know that's my dream car. I only saw that online and been begging my parents to buy me one."

I heard Edward's tire screech at a halt and Rose blue eyes bulge out of its socket.

"Fuck me! Am I dreaming, Angela?"Rose said incoherently.

Edward went out of his car and asked what's wrong.

"Seems like Rose is a fan of Ferrari Enzo." I answered him.

I didn't take into consideration mine and Edward's car. I should have asked Edward not to use his Enzo too and should have just driven his Mercedes.

"Angela I'm seeing two Ferrari Enzo right? I'm not imagining things right? Bella do you mind slapping me?"

"What!?"

"Just slap me once so that I can be sure this is true."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just one hard slap and maybe I'll wake up into reality."

"Fine Rose. Don't hold this on me." She went near me and I slapped her.

"Fuck that Bella! That's too hard."

"Well Rose you said hard slap so yeah, I just oblige."

"Never mind that… I'm not really dreaming, Pussy Red and Black Cole Ferrari Enzo in front of me."

We all laughed at Rose when she started talking about Car and Driver things.

"I just can't believe it. I haven't seen one all this year but now I'm surrounded by two."

"Rose stop it… it's just a car. I will even let you drive mine if you stop this hypnosis you are in." I offered.

"Really! Oh my god! I could kiss you right now Bella." She grabbed my face and tried to kiss my lips but ended up kissing Edward's hand which he use to blocked her lips from mine.

"Stop the girl to girl action. You've given Ben and me enough fantasies to live our whole life."

It was then decided that Angela will ride with Ben, I'll ride with Edward and Rose will go by herself. Edward gave them his address and we went ahead.

We are the first one to arrived followed by our body guards who speed their way to the employee garage and Edward called Mrs. X and reminder her of the situation.

"Don't worry Edward and Bella, everything will be fine."

Five minutes later, we heard Rose arrived.

"So how was it?"

"Best drive I ever had. Thank you again Bella." She hugged me. "And your house is so magnificent Edward though I thought your hundred securities will stop me from entering. I was prepared to call you guys. Seriously, how many guards do you have Edward?"

Edward just smiled at her.

I heard my phone rung and saw it is Angela.

"Yes Angela?"

"Is Edward with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"We'll we have a problem. The gate wouldn't open and an intercom is asking for Edward's password."

"Oh right! I'll tell Edward. Just wait a minute okay?"

"Okay, thank you." She hung up.

"Edward you forgot to let Ben's car in. Felix is asking for password."

"Oh shit! Call Angela and asked them what they're car plate number is."

Felix is Edward's head security. He is a computer programmed machine that talks and answer you like a real person. He is responsible for all the cars entering and exiting the house. He can also scan if a car or person has a weapon within them. He can tell if a car plate's number is original or not. He also controls the CCTV in every part of the house apart from our bedroom so basically he really is the head of security. He only follows Mrs. X, The Cullens, Edward and my voice for commands. Our voices are programmed to him.

"Hello Angela can you asked Ben what he's plate number is?"

"BDS879" I repeated to Edward the number and heard Felix confirmed it.

"Okay Thanks! You'll get in shortly. See you!" I hung up.

"That is weird, I was able to get in without your security, Edward. And who is Felix, Bella?" Rose wondered.

"Uhmmm..."

"Good afternoon ladies, you must be the young Mr. Cullen's classmates. I'm Mrs. X, Cullen's head maid." I heard Mrs. X voice.

Bless Mrs. X. Thank god for her!

TBC…


End file.
